Another Piece of Gold
by c.cook13
Summary: Averianna Gold is the daughter of the most powerful man in her home town Mr. Eli Gold. Her father owns the cursed town of Storybrooke, Maine. She returns when she gets the call that the her father has his memory back. She is back to help break the curse with Henry Mills and Emma Swan as a part of Operation Cobra, and to fulfill her own agenda as well. Sequel Posted!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes: So, this is my first OUaT Fan Fiction (Which I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONCE UPON A TIME RELATED!). Its IF Rumple had another child, a daughter, younger than Bae, Named Averianna (Avery). She stayed with Rumple, and learned magic. It encompasses mostly her stories (past and present) with the characters. This is S:1 based, with changes, similar time line. (I plan to make it to season 2). This is based AFTER Mary-Margaret was framed for murder. **

* * *

Avery sat at the counter of Granny's Diner and read a book while drinking her tea. This was her first day back in her hometown of Storybrooke in about a year. Her hometown was different then the average hometown, or even the rest of the world. Storybrooke was a town under a curse. It was filled with all of the fairy tale creatures everyone has ever known, and more. The curse was cast by the Evil Queen, and it sent all of the people from the Enchanted Forest here, to Storybrooke Maine, without knowledge of who they once were. Their memories replaced with false lives and identities, and here they have been, just the same and never aging for the past 28 years. Only two people in the town have had their memories the whole time, The Evil Queen now Mayor, Regina Mills, and herself. She was Averianna Gold, daughter of Eli Gold, the man who owns the entire town of Storybrooke. In the enchanted forest, her father was known as Rumpelstiltskin, the Deal maker.  
Avery was drawn back to the town when she received a phone call from her father one night. He has regained his memories of the other realm and knew who he really was again. Not that in this world he stopped being Avery's father, but he was himself again. Which was both a good and a bad thing. He assured her of his memories, and told her something she had been waiting for, for 28 years, The Savior had come. There was only one person who could break the curse set by the Evil Queen, and that was the product of true love, the Daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, Emma Swann. There was also a new development Emma Swann was the mother of a young Henry Mills, the Mayor's adopted son. Avery's train of though was cut short when a plate of waffles were placed in front of her,  
"There you go Avery! On the house!" Said a noticeable happy Ruby, the waitress at Granny's Diner. She was also Little Red Riding Hood. Avery knew that she was more loved in the town than her father, and almost anyone else.  
"Thank you Ruby, my favorite!" Avery leaned to look down the counter at Granny, the owner of the diner, "Thank you Granny. It smells delicious."  
"Of course, welcome home." She said, then Avery heard her mutter, "Maybe you can stop your father from being a raging dic-" then she was cut off by the diner door opening. In walked the people Avery wanted to see most, Henry Mills and who Avery knew was Emma Swann, the new sheriff.  
"Avery! You're back!" the boy said, Avery stood to hug her. "There is a seat next to me." Avery gestured for the boy to sit down, right as Ruby placed a side cup of peanut butter for Avery's waffles.  
"Sweet, peanut butter waffles!" Henry said excitedly,  
"Split them with you little man." she smiled,  
"Thanks! OH! Avery, this is my real mom Emma, Emma this is Avery!" then he turned to devour the waffles. Avery extended her hand,  
"Yes Miss Swann, I've heard about you. Our new sheriff."  
"Thank you." She said shaking her hand, Avery could tell that she was being read by Emma, that Emma was trying to figure her out. Obviously, she has no idea who Avery's father is. That has always been a plus for Avery.  
"Want to have a seat? Breakfast is on me Miss Swann."  
"Uh, yeah, sure."  
"Good thing your're back Avery, we need you." Henry said, with a mouth full of waffle.  
"Henry, manners." Avery motherly warned the boy, he swallowed his mouthful and wipped his mouth,  
"Oh yeah, sorry. But We need you."  
"We?" She inquired.  
"Emma and I, for Operation Cobra." he said, Avery gave a side glance to Emma, having no idea what the young boy was talking about.  
"Umm.. Sure I would love to help. One second." Avery flagged down Ruby, "Hey Ruby, two glasses of milk and whatever Sheriff Swann wants."  
"Yes Ma'am!" Ruby turned to Emma, "What can I get you Emma?"  
"Just some coffee. A big one." and with that Ruby was off.  
" So.. Operation Cobra.." Avery asked Emma,  
"Its Henry's idea to-" Henry cut in,  
"SHHHHHH.. My mom." And that moment, Mayor Regina Mills came into the diner.  
"Henry, there you are... With Sherrif Swann.. again." She said coldy, obviously Regina did not want Emma anywhere near Henry. Avery knew it was time to say something.  
"Actually he is here with me. The sherrif being here is a matter of coincidence, and there only being one diner is this town."  
"Averianna." Regina said, a bit shocked that Avery was there. " Never the less, Henry should be heading off to school." Regina's eyes narrowed at her.  
"I was going to walk him-" Regina cut her off.  
"That won't be necessary." She snapped.  
"Aunt Ginny, it would be my pleasure." Regina was in a full on glare now. " Please." Avery added sweetly. Regina's eye's returned to normal, and she stood shoulders back, Avery smiled even wider, knowing Regina could not say no.  
"Alright. But get him there on time"  
" Of course.. I wouldn't want Henry to miss seeing his favorite teacher!" Avery giggled sweetly, and with that Regina scowled and left the diner. Avery turned back to Henry and Emma,  
"So.. what is Operation Cobra?"  
"We are going to break the curse, and help Emma bring back the Happy Endings." Henry said, then dove into the curse and his book and how Emma was the savior.  
Avery was not shocked, she knew exactly what he was talking about, and how he know about the curse. A book of fairy tales, that told the true story of what the residents of the town had forgotten.  
"Ooohh.. I can do that. What stage are we in?"  
"Identification. But we only have a few left." Emma said, obviously not a believer, but she was playing along with the boy. "So, what was with you and Regina?"  
"They do not get along very well Emma." Came a man's voice, it was Dr. Archie Hopper  
"Well.. Regina and I just have subtle qualms." Avery said to Emma, then turned to the man, "You're late Arch." Avery got up and hugged him.  
I am glad you're back. You've met Emma. Emma, Avery used to be the town social worker."  
"Really?" Emma said.  
"I love helping people." She shrugged, finishing the plate of waffles.  
"You had Peanut Butter Waffles without me?" Archie said, playfully offended.  
"You were late, so I shared him with Henry." Avery shrugged.  
"Well, your father was making sure our office was right.. and.." Archie trailed off.  
"And you were scared of him." Avery tisked.  
"Everyone but Emma is scared of your dad Avery." Henry said honestly.  
" Wait.. Who is your Father?" Emma asked,  
"Her father is Mr. Gold, Emma. " Archie said.  
"Really?" Emma was shocked, Avery smiled, 'at least she got to know me a little before finding that out.  
"Yes, and I have returned to be the towns social worker again.. Especially after that fiasco with Mary Margaret I heard about. There are too many mess ups with the inter workings of this town."  
"That is Avery for she's on your side Emma." Archie teased.  
"Oh shut it Arch." They laughed. Avery turned to Henry, "You little man, we need to get you to school. Right Miss Swann?"  
"She's right. Let's go." Emma said, Avery paid for Emma's coffee and the three of them started walking towards the school.

* * *

**Hope you like it! Ch. 2 will be coming SOON!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own anything OUaT! This is fanfiction and blahblah disclaimer blahblah. ONTO CHAPTER 2!**

* * *

"So.. Mr. Gold is your dad?"  
"Yeah, being the daughter of the man who owns the town.. not as fun as you might think. We disagree sometimes."  
"Becuase you are good, and he is a villian." Henry said, "And I think I know which one."  
"Which one? Even though, I don't think that My Father is a villian. Maybe just a little misguided, but not a villian."  
"He is Rumplestiltskin. And that makes you Rumplestiltskin's daughter. You were the over all good, even though you are from someone so dark. You are the most powerful person ever." Henry said.  
"Well.. I do like the sound of that." Avery chuckled, as they showed up to the school, the teacher, Mary Margaret Blanchard. She was Snow White.  
"Hello Mary Margaret." Avery said, getting her attention.  
"Avery!" they hugged, "I didn't know you were home."  
" I am, I am. And I am here to stay. I promised Daddy."  
"That will make him happy."  
"Yeah, it made Dr. Hopper happy too." Henry said, then he ran inside.  
"That boy." Avery said.  
"Honestly I have never seen Archie act the way he did around you Avery." Emma said.  
"Archie and I have been friends a long time miss Swann. Plus it helps that he knows that therapist crap doesn't work on me." Avery giggled, Emma smiled. "Sorry I can't stay longer ladies. I have to meet with my Father. I hope to see you ladies later. Especially you Miss Blanchard for tea."  
"Absolutely Avery." Mary Margaret said again, hugging her. Aver then started walking to Her Father's shop.  
The best part of Storybrooke was that it was a small town, everything one would need was almost completely walkable. Some houses would be in driving distance, but the shops, restaurants, school and post office were all very close together. It only took a few minutes to arrive to her father's shop. Not nearly enough time to prepare Avery for the conversation she was going to have with her father when she got there. Even though Mr. Gold was her father, she always tried to be prepared for a conversation with him, especially now that he had his memory back. Gold was never cruel or anything to his daughter, but Avery never thought it a bad idea to think ahead.  
Sadly, she did not get the preparation she wanted, being dragged from her thoughts every minute or so with greetings from the townspeople. She showed up at the Pawnshop to a locked door, and a closed sign. She sighed in relief at the little extra time, and took out her keys to unlock the door, then stepped inside. Everything was exactly the same. The collection of antiques inside had not grown or shunk since her departure, the bell on the top of the door even rang in the same pitch that Avery had always found so annoying. She was so sure that Regina had put the annoying bell atop of her father's shop door just to piss her off for 28 years. She huffed slightly and stepped further into the shop, delicately sliding her hands over some of her favorite objects in the shop. Some were gorgeous to her, like an old antique clock, some had great stories behind them, like an old leather case that she knew held a beautiful broadsword, and others.. others had a strong enotional meaning, the pair of old marionette dolls. Even an old leather ball on a high shelf caught her eye and made it sparkle a bit. Avery did not hear the bell on the door sing its awful tune, but she did not jump went suddenly she heard,  
"I didn't know you still had the spares." It was her father.  
"Come in through the back?" She turned and smiled at her father. He returned the smile and held out the arm that wasn't being occupied by the cane.  
"I missed you princess.' And they hugged.  
"Hey Daddy.." She said buring in, then she stepped back from in and the Gold Family fashion she inquired, "What were you doing in my office?"  
" Why did it take you a few months to answer my phone calls? The savior has been here for months, already awaken two people, sent time forward, and came across the hatter. And only after she took care of Regina's plan to get Mary Margaret locked up forever you come back?" He raised his eye brows, Avery shrugged.  
"You mean I came back when it was most convienent for me?" She smirked, Gold laughed,  
"That's my girl." He chuckled. Avery was known as a good natured, level headed person. She had always tried to do the right thing, and always tried to help people whenever she could. There were also times where she could beat her father at his own game. He always told her she was the best of both worlds.  
"So Emma awoke someone other than you? Who?" She asked, trying not to get her hopes up that it was Dr. Archie Hopper. She remembered how her stomache did flipps that morning in the diner,just like it always did when he was around. In this world and the other. Before he was Jiminy Cricket, he was just Jiminy, a regular man. And Avery loved him.  
"Poor Grahm." Her father said, walking towards the back office with her in toe, she knew the conversation would get a lot more detailed when he did not turned the closed sign to open.  
"I bet Regina LOVED that."  
"Loved it enough to kill him." Gold shrugged.  
"Ahhh.. That is why sheriff was open for Miss Swann. She does lovely at it though. I met her this morning."  
"Did you now? What do you think of her?" Gold smiled,  
"Reminded me a little of myself." She said, sitting on a table, fidgeting with some random object she had picked up.  
"You know, I thought the same thing. Especially when she took a chainsaw to Madame Mayors apple tree some months ago." Avery burst into laughter.  
"She did not! My, my, the amount I would have paid to see that." she smiled. Her father started filling her in on how things have been changing in the town. How Miss Swan was doing so, how she didn't believe. Avery drowned those things out. She couldn't help thinking of how things were, before the curse.

* * *

**I think it is about time for a flashback chapter! Hope my amateur writing is satisfactory. Please read and everything. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: This is my first flashback to Fairy Tale Land... Sooo... I tried! **

**Disclaimer: I own not anything from Once Upon a Time!**

* * *

Every part of the castle was dark, it was always dark, even on the brightest of spring mornings, like that day. But the tower where Rumpelstiltskin worked was even darker. It had an echoing blackness that seemed to chill bones and carve straight into the souls of people. Everyone but Averianna, who was all but used to it. She climbed the tower steps, and with a flick of her wrist opened the workshop that lay at the tower's top. Her father looked up, and curved half of his mouth in a bit of a smile.  
"Hello princess."  
"I am off for a ride Papa." She smiled.  
"Are you asking me to join you?' he asked, as a girl she would always ask for her father to join her. He always refused.  
"I abandoned that battle years ago Papa. Unless you have somehow changed your mind?" She asked him, hoping he would say no. Averianna had taken the time to be on her own, without her father's constant gaze upon her. The Dark One was over protective of his daughter, to say the least.  
"No, no." he said, staring back to whatever he was looking at. "Enjoy yourself." As she walked away, she suddenly felt her stomach tighten and the light, plain riding dress she was wearing was now an elaborate one, and her neck adorned with jewels. The extravagance was equipped with the article she hated the most. "You were not corseted dear. That is in no way proper." her father said plainly.  
"And the jewels?"  
"Yours. And you should wear them proudly." he said distracted and waved her off before she could say anything else. She huffed slightly and disappeared in a puff of smoke, not even daring to try to go down the stairs in her newly synced state. She appeared a little bit away from the horse stable, as not to frighten her precious horse. She walked up to her brown mare that she had unfitting named Luna.  
"Good morning girl." She said, reaching and petting the horse. The animal responded lovingly, there was a wonderful bond between woman and steed that was unmatched. "Ready for a ride?" she spoke to the horse. It seemed like Luna always understood everything Averianna said, also she didn't speak horse, nor would she use magic on her steed to find out. Luna was her best and only friend in the entire world, she would never hurt Luna.. never.  
"Well," Averianna said grabbing the saddle and the bag she had hidden in the stables, "lets get out of here."  
The next minute, they were bursting out of the stables and headed straight for the gates of the castle. Averianna did not, however, use the rode. She ushered her steed straight for the forest, like they always did. In full gallop, dodging trees and steadily picking up pace. Averianna felt the warmth of the sun, and the coolness of the forest and the spring breeze on her face, and her kept in tune with the lovely horse she was riding. Averianna could tell the Luna felt free, as did she, save for the damned corset her father strangled her body with. The horse splashed through the shallow part of a stream that was in the forest, and stopped at where the stream started. A small spring that waterfalled out of the rocks and pooled deeply at the bottom before spilling out meekly. This is where horse and rider always stopped. Averianna tied the horse to the tree nearest the water, as she always did, and made apples appear.  
"I will be back in a few hours Luna." she said, taking the bag off the horse as well. With a snap of her fingers, Averianna's lovely clothes were in the bag she brought with her, and had been replaced with tattered ones. Her hair had been brought up into a cap magically, and her face had been smudged with dirt, as well as her breasts tied down. She looked like a young man, from the village. Once she was dressed, she started the walk to the village nearest her father's home. The walk was a bit long, but Averianna always thought it added to her disguise, so she cherished it.  
Averianna could see the entrance to the village, when she noticed that the necklace her father adorned her with was still around her neck, she cursed silently. She took the jewels off quickly and stuffed them into her pocket. She did not want to be caught wearing those.  
As she walked though the village, the people greeted her with smiles and waves. She had been coming to the village in disguise for years, and the people had become accustomed to her presence as the young man. There was also the notion that her persona was a mute, she may have started that rumor herself, when she reached the age where normal boy's voiced were to grow deeper. She did not want to be found out as a woman, nor who she really was, as the Dark One's daughter. The village would never accept her then. They would run from her, and cower beneath her. Averianna did not want that, she did not feed off of the fear as her father does. She wanted to be accepted, and be someone other than "The Dark One's Daughter" or "Untouchable". She wanted to just be normal.  
As she walked through the village, some people waved, an older man, old enough to have children that looked the same age as Averianna's persona called,  
"Come over son! You look like you haven't eaten in days." And as always, she would come over. Only accepting a piece of bread and a small bit of mead from him, as he told stories about the village people and his days. Averianna did not know that men had the same tendency to gossip as women did. She was very accustomed to his stories, and the foul way he spoke. Although, as a proper man, he would curb his tongue when a woman or child walked by. She would also hear stories of her father, most of them highly exaggerated, just like her father would have liked it.  
After the visit with the old man, she kept walking thought the village. She walked by the young women weaving in the shop, they always seemed to giggle at her as though she was a handsome man. They all said hello and smiled sweetly. Always blushing when she waved back. Averianna found it funny, and played along. The butcher offered her free meat, which she refused as usual. The village people were so nice to her, but she could not bear to take anything from them. They saw her as some lonely young boy, who must live in the wood all alone, but she knew who she was. Today, however, was different. There was a source of entertainment in the town, a band of gypsies, that performed a puppet show. She saw a group of children and their mothers gathered in front of the wagon. The puppets were acting out a comedy. There was a silly looking woman doll with a paper cone on her head, obviously being a princess. She was waiting to be rescued from a smart mouthed dragon. As they comically bantered, in comes the clumsy prince. Averianna stood entranced by the show, until she felt a slight brush. She looked around her and saw nothing suspicious, and shrugged, continuing to watch the show.  
When she show had ended, an older couple came from behind the puppet stage and bowed, as a younger, mousy haired man came out with a hat that people filled with coins. Averianna tossed a coin in and caught the man's eyes. He smiled, and softly thanked her persona. His voice was a raspy silk that made her smile. As she walked away, she stuck her hand in her pockets, and felt her necklace gone. She cursed silently and turned around to see the man with the hat gone to the back, as the older couple now begged the crowd for more coins. He was a pick pocket, and he just unknowingly stole from Rumpelstiltskin Averianna snuck to where the man was, in front of a wagon. He was looking at all the pilfered treasures when Averianna's footsteps startled him, he turned around hastily.  
"Young sir," He started. "You can't be back here." but Averianna stared blatantly at her necklace, which was laying on the back of the cart. The man saw that she was staring, snatched the necklace and ran. Not wanting to expose herself for who she really was, she took off after him. At first he ran through the village, then headed for the woods. Averianna was behind him, not loosing sight. She was so glad she had gotten rid of the corset before doing this. She caught up to him at the edge of the river, and sensed the man had no where to go. She made a move to grab her necklace, as he made a move to grab a dagger. Their movements clashed, and sent the cap off of Averianna's head, sending her hair cascading down.  
"You.. You're a woman." The man stuttered. Noticing that the charade was over, Averianna stood back up and brushed herself off.  
"Yes I am, and those are my jewels. I would like to have them back." She said calmly. The man raised his dagger slightly, but Averianna felt in his movements that he had no heart in hurting people.  
"No... I- I can't. I.. My family. We need something to trade the magical man that lives in the castle up the road from here. I need this... or he will kill me and my family." He said, putting on a good show, but lying.  
"He will not.." Averianna knew that if her father to do an act like that, she would have surely told her first. These were probably the new thieves he was talking about investing in, to find something for him.  
"How do you know.. We are in debt and.. he is ruthless. You of all people living in this village should know."  
"He is ruthless yes. But you owe him nothing. I know this because." She magicked the dagger from his hand, into her own. "I am his daughter." She held it up. His eyes grew wide. "And there is something... Not right about this situation." she thought, having a million questions for this man, and she intended to get answers.  
"Because I stole from Rumpelstiltskin and-" the man started, but Averianna cut him off, chuckling.  
"Answer my questions.. honestly, and my Dad won't find out about this.. I will know if you are lying... do we have a deal?" She said, sounding a bit like her father.  
"Yes.. Deal." He nodded, still obviously terrified.  
"Your parents do the show, whilst you pick pocket I assume?" she knew the answer, she was testing his ability to be honest.  
"Yes.. It has been like that... They taught me as soon as a could walk. Before, they would smudge me with dirt, and claim I hadn't eaten in days. So..." he trailed off, he was being truthful.  
"So you have always been used for their schemes." Averianna nodded in understanding, then lowered the dagger she was holding at the man. "What is your name?"  
"James.. But I go by Jiminy."  
"I seem to like James better." Averianna laughed.  
"Me too.. but my parents have always called me that."  
"You don't seem like the thievery type.. you have a good heart." She said, stepping closer, looking into his eyes.  
" You... you think so?" He said, Averianna nodded, " honestly, so do I. I wish I didn't have to steal.. But I have no other options. I mean my parents are thieves, and so were their parents. I will be just like my parents. It is my fate." he said looking down. He believed what he was saying whole heatedly Averianna knew that was probably due to him being told that his entire life.  
"N-no you don't." Averianna said, sympathizing with him. She thought just like him for the longest time, centuries infact. There was a time when she was a small child, that she wanted to be like her father. Its just she learned magic. That was when she was sheltered from the horrible things that he was doing. "I am, not like my father." She said. Throwing the dagger at his feet.  
"How do I know that?" He said, more for his own safety.  
"Tell me.. From the stories you have heard, do you think that he would have let you live this long if you stole from him?" James thought for a moment, then shook his head. This made Averianna giggle. "Come.. You are here to see my father. I will take you to him. I have to head back anyway."  
"Well... thank you." he said, and gestured in the direction out of the forest and to the road, allowing her to walk first.  
"Actually... My horse is back this way, into the woods more."  
"Then lead the way Miss?" James asked, Averianna thought hard before giving him her name. But decided that if he was going to be working for her father, he was going to find out anyway.  
"Averianna. And thank you." She lead the way. There was silence for what seemed like forever. She was still mulling over the man she had just met, he had lots of heart but no commitment to real violence. A thief with a conscience, Averianna smirked a little.  
"So... Averianna. That is a beautiful name." he broke the silence.  
"I have always hated that name actually."  
"Why?" He asked, which was an understandable question for someone who hated their name. Averianna hated her name because her mother picked out the name. Her name was all she had of her mother, and that was to much in her opinion. But she would not tell a total stranger that, she smirked and said,  
"The ugliness of the name does not fit me." She spoke.  
"Well, I cannot deny that." he chuckled, Averianna laughed too. "So, you come to the village as a man? That seems odd."  
"I don't want to be recognized."  
"I thought you said you weren't like your father." James pressed a little more.  
"I'm not... but its not like the village would give ma a chance otherwise. They would be to afraid to even look in my direction. Trust me.. I know. I did try, as a young girl, to go to the village. I made no friends and the villagers cleared the streets and closed shops when I entered. Or if they dared to leave their homes, I would receive a wide berth, as if I were a leper." Averianna hung her head.  
"And as some random young man?" he questioned again.  
"I have friends, and I get smiles and waves. I can sit and watch a travelling puppet show without people staring or trembling." she looked up at him. She did not know why she spoke so honestly around him, but he was very easy to talk to. James just smiled back at her.  
"So you and your parents, you travel a lot?"  
"Yes, but its not the freedom it sounds like it should be... Not true freedom."  
"I know what you mean." His face contorted, " My Father is a bit... overprotective."  
"Well that is understandable." he whispered as they arrived at where Luna was tied up. She went to the bag where her clothes were. She shrugged off the jacket she was wearing, then James turned around with a small "oh".  
"Its no matter James." She laughed, and with a snap of her fingers and a puff of smoke, she was in the oh to extravagant dress, synced up tight in a corset, and face cleaned of all cosmetic dirt smudges. She watched Jame's jaw go slightly agape as she mounted her horse.  
"Oh.. wait." He said, gesturing her to lean down. She did and he replaced her jewels around her neck. "There.. perfect."  
"Thank you." Averianna blushed a little, and they headed to her father's castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**I OWN NOTHING OF ONCE UPON A TIME! Well I guess I own Averianna... she's all mine. But the rest are theirs. I just fiddle with the awesomeness..**

**Also I think I may have a little timeline glitch (episode wise) bbbbuuutttt just pretend like its not there.**

* * *

For a few days, Avery just sat back and watched the town. She saw small differences in the people she knew there, not huge noticeable ones, but small ones. Changes that only someone who was looking for them would see. Ruby even made a comment one morning how Archie was coming into the diner more often, not just passing by on his walks with Pongo. About a week after arriving though, Avery stumbled onto something profound, a man walking out of the animal shelter. A man she did not recognize until she took a double take... "Charming." She whispered to herself, his identity hitting her like a ton of bricks. She almost ran to her father's shop, and burst through the door,  
"Charming is alive and well and you didn't tell me?!" She said rather angry. Her father was standing behind the counter, looking bored as usual.  
"Charming is alive and well. There, I just did." He said shrugging.  
"I thought you said Emma only awoke the Huntsman and yourself?"  
"She did.. he isn't Prince Charming.. he is David Nolan.."  
"He was in a coma! You don't just come out of a coma." Averianna pushed, not happy she did not know about Charming.  
" Mary Margaret woke him up..." he smiled.  
"Well- what?" Avery stopped in her tracks.  
"Yes.. Oh and.. someone changed your beautiful book... His name is August.. a writer."  
"Writer?" Avery asked, trying to think of who would be a writer in this world. The only one she knew of was Sydney, but he was more of a snake than a writer.  
"Yes.. He obviously thought you left an important story out. My handy man will know him well." Mr. Gold nodded towards the doors, then the little bell jingled. The town's wood craftsman walked in, Marco also known as Gepetto.  
"Good day Marco." Avery smiled at him, he was really a great guy to her, and to her father.  
"Hello Miss Gold. Mr. Gold, you said you had something for me to look at?"  
"Ah.. yes. I was wondering.. I have this beautiful wooden clock.." He said, picking up a wooden clock from behind the counter, "But when the hour strikes, I cannot get the bird to come out. It chimes, but the gears much be jammed or something. Do you think it is something you can fix?"  
"Yes sir, I can sure try." he nodded, the bell jingled again, a tall man walked in. Avery had never seen him before. He was Average height, a nice strong jaw line, broad shoulders, a nice build. In a leather jacket, with helmet in hand. A motorcycle rider.  
"Ah.. Mr. Booth.. What do you think, should I have this lovely piece of craftsmanship in my shop?" Gold smirked, "Mr. Booth" nodded slowly, looking at Marco as we walked out. "Have you met my daughter Mr. Booth? I am sure you have."  
"I have before, a long time ago." Booth turned to Avery and nodded, "Pleasure seeing you again Sorceress." he bowed slightly.  
"The pleasure is all mine.. But I am afraid I do not remember you."  
"Well.. if he said he did not remember you, I am afraid his nose would grow." her father chuckled, then it dawned on Avery,  
"Pinocchio?" she started to tear up slightly, "Booth" smile and nodded. Avery hugged him teary eyed, "I haven't seen you since you were a little boy.. and look at you! You're all grown up and- and.." she pulled away, "But Booth? What a name!"  
"Its actually August Booth."  
"So you changed my story book then?" she chuckled, the tears in her eyes drying up.. She never shed a tear, she usually didn't. "What story did I forget?"  
"Mine.. duh." he chuckled.  
"Tell her how you pretended to be her brother."  
"You what?" Avery snapped.  
"I needed the magic.. I.." He pulled up his pant leg. He was turning back into wood.  
"But.. why go for my father?"  
"You weren't here.. I figured.. something had.. happened." August said slowly and sadly. "Can you help me?"  
" I can't until the curse is broken. There is no magic in this world." Avery said, "I am so sorry Pinoccio."  
"I am doomed them.. Emma doesn't believe.. at all."  
"Sound unpleasant for you." Mr. Gold said through his teeth. Avery knew he was angry, he must have actually believed Pinocchio was her brother.  
"Maybe you can help Averianna?"  
"Its Avery here.. and I will try. I have to get her to trust me though. She is not exactly warmed up to me... being the spawn of him." She gestured to her father, who was walking to the back of the shop.  
"She is thinking about fighting for Henry."  
"Done! See you later Daddy!" She called to her father, "lets go!" She dragged August out.  
"Have you ever been on a bike Avery?" August asked.  
"No, I have not." Avery said, looking down at her dress. "Maybe not the proper attire."  
"You'll be fine." He said, giving her a helmet. He got on, and gestured for her to sit behind him.  
"How do I.. you know." She asked.  
"You sit behind me and hold on tight." He said. She put the helmet on and obliged. He started the bike and it was loud. "Hold on to what?" She screamed over the engine after looking for a handle or something. He took off, and she grabbed him around the waist tightly so she wouldn't fall off.  
The went through the town, heading to Granny's. It was lunchtime, Emma and Mary Margaret always met for lunch on Saturday afternoons. August apparently lied about her attire being OK The only thing stopping her dress from blowing up and flashing the townspeople was Avery sitting on the back and her legs around August. Riding a motorcycle was apparently a very provocative way of transportation. She saw a few men turn their heads as they rode, one young man even walked into a pole. When they pulled up to Granny's, August got off the bike, and offered to help Avery off. Avery stumbled a little, while August caught her. She straightened out her skirt a little, and they both laughed. Avery saw over August's shoulder that Archie was leaving Granny's.  
"Hey Arch! I rode a motorcycle for the first time." She giggled. "It was quite thrilling, but next time I am making a point to wear pants."  
" Yes.. I see that. August, is it not?" Archie said quietly, almost too quietly.  
"Yeah. Nice to see you Dr. Hopper." August smiled, Archie did not.  
"You too. See you around Avery." and he walked away, seemingly cold Avery thought. But she shook off that idea, Archie was the nicest man ever. He was never cold, to anyone, at any time, ever.  
"Strange man that Hopper. Talk to you soon Avery." August said, then rode off, Avery waved at August, and shook her head at the weird encounter she had just experienced with the man she had thought she knew so well. That was neither James or Archie Hopper.

* * *

**OOOOHHHHH A little drama! Is Archie jealous? Avery seems to have a little plan forming for Emma.. And of course MORE FLASH BACKS AHEAD! Avery fits into everything in a wonderful way. :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**I own nothing of OUaT! Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

She entered the Diner and saw Emma and Mary Margaret enjoying lunch together, Mary Margaret waved Avery over,  
"Hey Avery!"  
"Hello Mary Margaret, Sheriff." She smiled, to her surprise, Emma did too. "May I join you two?"  
"Of course!" Mary Margaret said, and Avery pulled up a chair.  
"How has your first week home been?" Emma asked her, she seemed to be a little warmer towards her. Not that she was wanting to be best friends for life, but warmer. Aver could take a little warmer.  
"Its been great. Its good to be home, but alas, there hasn't been anything 'social work' worthy.. So I have been forced to dabble in the family business."  
"The pawn shop?" Emma asked, skeptically. Avery was hoping she had hinted just enough on her father's other doings. She wanted to make Emma think.  
"Yes ma'am." She said, smiling mischeviously. Avery figured the more she made Emma think, the more she would start to believe in the curse.  
"So, how do you know August?"  
"Avery and I have actually been friends a long time." Came August's voice. "You forgot your purse Av." he held up the bag.  
"Oh my.. Thank you Mr. Booth. But yes, August has been my friend for... wow.. since you were a little boy." Avery giggled, taking her purse.  
"Yeah, I was about Henry's age." He smiled.  
"That's how you know about Storybrook.. and how it was a good place to write." Emma said. "You lived here."  
"No he hasn't. This is his first time.. My job as a social worker has taken my many places." Avery smiled.  
"Its a nice way of saying I grew up in the system... so our paths have crossed eventually." he said sadly, this shocked Avery, and she felt kind of bad.  
"Wait.. If you were Henry's age.. And you were a social worker then.. How old are you?" Emma said, looking both shocked and puzzled. Obviously trying to the math in her head.  
"Older than I look." Avery laughed, as Ruby brought her a glass of soda. "Thanks Ruby."  
"Uh huh.. Want something August." Ruby said, obviously flirting with August. Avery could see why, he was a handsome man.  
"Nah, Avery just left her purse on my motorcycle after our little ride this morning." August said, "Call me later?" He said in her direction.  
"Yeah. Or stop my by office. I am staying late tonight."  
"Got it. Bye ladies." he smiled and left.  
"Mmm.. He is such a nice addition to this town." Ruby said while walking away. Avery, Mary Margaret, and Emma laughed.  
"I am glad that he had you anyway." Emma said.  
"What do you mean Sheriff?" Avery said, a little off guard, that never happens to her.  
"That August had you in the system. I grew up in the system alone. Its not a fun ride... And you can call me Emma. You sound like your Dad sometimes." This made Avery laugh.  
"I will DEFINITELY work on that. And to be honest.. he never really had me.. I mean I was just starting out as a social worker when I came across him. So I really had no control over what happened to him. I would check up regularly and try to keep tabs on him. But, as I am sure you know, that is almost an impossibility. I lost him for a long time. Until he aged out.. then he came to find me... He asked me where I was from and stuff like that. I told him. Not knowing he would show up looking for me. Its been a long time since I have actually seen him. I sometimes blame myself." Avery lied easily, it was second nature now, she had spent 28 years lying.  
"You really are a good person." Emma said,  
"I told you so Emma." Mary Margaret said.  
"Well.. don't get me wrong Emma... I have the tendancy to be... well.. very much like my father. But I do try to be my own person. I hate feeling angry or anything like that. I really don't like feeling like that. So I try my hardest to not be that way."  
"Except with Regina." Ruby said, placing another soda infront of Avery and Mary Margaret.  
"Screw Regina." Avery said quickly.  
"Cheers to that." Mary Margaret said,  
"Oh hell yes." Emma agreed. Avery enjoyed that slight spark and spunk in Mary Margaret that seems to come out around Emma. It was the old Snow White, the one that she loved so much.

* * *

**I know the chapter is short! BUUUUTTTT We are going to get another FLASHBACK Chapter. AAANNDDD its going to have both little Snow.. and maybe Queen Eva. Even though I know she isn't in S1.. but This is Avery's story... SOOO now she is! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS ONCE UPON A TIME!**

**Author's Note: I would like to celebrate more followers/favorites AAANNNDD I am almost at the end of my 29th page on my WordPad document that is this Fanfiction! :D **

**NOW TO THE FLASHBACK CHAPTER!**

* * *

Averianna walked down the corridor of the large castle in the Northern Kingdom. As she approached the large wooden doors, two guards stood infront of it, armed to the teeth with anything they would need to protect the person inside. When they saw Averianna standing there, they looked more at attention, one of the guards smiles sweetly and opened the door,  
"She's been waiting for you." He then turned to the door and announced her in, "Advidor to her Highness, Sorceress Averianna is here." A strong, yet sweet voice came from the room,  
"Send her in." And Averianna walked through the room's foyer, into a magnificently lavish nursery. A very pregnant woman, with black, beautiful hair was stinding by the window rubbing her stomach and humming softly. "Hello Averianna. Isn't the weather outside ghastly?" She said sweetly.  
"Although this strongest of snow storms is a nusunce for most, I rather enjoy the snow." she said, and they hugged. "May I?" Averianna gestured to her pregnant stomach.  
"I would be insulted if you did not my friend." she smiled wider. Averianna laid both hands on her stomach. "How is my baby doing today?"  
"She is perfectly healthy. She's strong and her heart is true." Averianna assured her.  
"Are you sure it is a girl?" the queen asked anxiously  
"Of course" she laughed. "She is beautiful, like I said before. The fairest of them all. Why so Anxious Eva?"  
"Because, I have the only king in the relms that wanted a daughter." Eva smiled.  
"Leo is always the weird one.. Why not a son?" Averianna asked strangely. Most kings not only want a son, but need a son to keep a throne. In this case, Eva and Leopold did not have such a pressing issue, so a daughter would suit just fine. But, most kings want sons.  
"He says that any daughter of mine would have the heart to love our subjects more than any son could. And they in turn will love her back."  
"That is true Eva. Your kindness is legend, and you are more than beloved." Averianna helped her sit in a chair at the tea table..  
"Do you really love the snow Averianna?" Eva asked quizically,  
"Of course. Winter is my favorite season." Averianna said, pouring some tea. "Here, to warm yourself."  
"Then, in dedication to you and the stregnth of my daughter to be born in such harsh conditions, that will be her name."  
"Winter is a very wonderful name-" Eva cut her off.  
"Not Winter my friend." Eva giggled, "Snow."  
"Snow... what a very.. unusual name." Averianna was still only half paying attention.  
"She will one day be Queen Snow White." Eva said, drinking her tea.  
"Well then, to you Snow White!" Averianna lifted her tea cup to Eva's pregnant bump. "I will always be watching over you."  
The women sat there for hours, as they always did. Eva was the best friend Averianna had ever had. She was actually the second friend she had ever had in her entire life. She would do anything for the King and Queen, and the little princess growing in the royal womb. Eva and Averianna had so much in common, and they had both seen the other at their worsts. Eva was known through many kingdoms as the kindest, loveliest soul that had graced the earth. This was true, but when Eva had to, she was very cunning and percise in getting what she wanted. Averianna was the same way, but both women chose to be kind and goodly. They enjoyed each other's company, and Averianna's favorite part, Eva knew to stay clear of her father. Although she would ask about him, in a friendly manner. She would ask if he was well, or tell Averianna a rumor she heard of a deal of his in a far off land. Eva never judged Averianna on her father, and neither had her King. She was so trusted by the Queen, she made her the Advisor to the throne. Now Averianna was known as the kindest of souls in many lands. Instead of being the Dark One's Daughter, she was the Good Queen's Kind Advisor. Most importantly, Averianna helped people.  
When she returned home, her father was in the main room, spinning at his wheel. Rumple, as far as Averianna knew, approved of her friendship to the Queen. He seemed to approve so much so that he never pushed her for information or to use her friendship as leverage for any deals. He only politely asked how the Queen was and listened to any gossip Averianna picked up. He looked up from his spinning wheel.  
" Averianna, you are home a bit late than I expected." he said kindly.  
" My apologises Papa. Eva and I started chatting, and got last in time." She smiled, sitting on the edge of the table. "Queen Eva finally found the perfect name for her little girl."  
"Oh." he said getting up and flicked his wrist. Two full glasses of wine, and a bottle appeared at the table. "Then let us drink to that. I am sure the Good Queen cannot." he handed her a glass and held his glass up. "What is her name?"  
"Snow.. Snow White."  
"To Snow White." He cheered, and Averianna clinked her glass.  
"To Snow White. Long Live Our Princess." She said,  
"Long Live the Queen." Her father giggled.  
Week went by, and the winter only grew to be more harsh. The snow had piled as high as castle walls and many had died from the cold. It was the harshest winter Averianna had ever experienced. She had lived for centuries, and never seen so much cold anf death. One day, she was warming herself by the fire in the library of the Dark Castle when her father entered.  
"You should probably head to the Good Queen... She will be going into labor in a few hours." then he bowed himself out. Averianna never knew how her father had the gift of knowing these things, but she knew it was foolish to doubt him. She made herself appear inside her designated room at the Northern Kingdom's castle. She rushed down to Queen Eva's chambers, who had been put on bed rest a few weeks earlier. The guards at the chamber door tried to announce her properly, but Averianna pushed passed them.  
"Eva, dearest, are you alright?" She asked her friend.  
"Why yes.. Actually I am feeling quite pleasant today.. Is everything alright."  
"She is going to come today.. our new princess." Averianna told her. The Queen's eyes grew wide, and she turned to her ladies maids, "Tell the king, the doctor, and all the midwives to be ready." and all of the girls scurried away from the room. "Averianna... I trust you more than anyone. Can I confess something?"  
"Of course Eva." Averianna sat on the edge of the Queen's bed.  
"I want you there with me as I give birth.. I.. I am so frightened.. What if I lose my life.. or worse.. if I lose my daughter. So many have been lost in childbirth. I.. I cannot-" Averianna cut her off.  
"Eva, you'll be fine. Worry not." Then Eva grabbed her hand tightly, almost digging her nails in, and she screamed, the sheets began to spot and look wet. "Eva, you're going into labor." Averianna shouted at the doors to the guards, "Get everyone in here.. NOW!"  
In all her years, Averianna had never seen a child being born. Nor had she ever been in a room with someone giving birth. The Mid Wives propped up the Queen's legs, and the eldest one took a look at the Queen's 'condition'. She announced that it looked like a fast birth, but a painful one. Averianna had no idea what childbirth was like, but Eva's face, labored breathing, and screams made it sound like something she wanted to stay away from.  
"Promise me.. Promise me that whatever happens to me. You'll be there for Snow.. If you have to choose between me and her.. Choose Snow.. Every time. Please my friend. Promise me." Eva shakily held out her hand, "Is it a deal?" Averianna hesitantly took the hand and shook it,  
"The deal is struck." and at the moment the Queen screamed one last time, and with a hard push, soft cried started entering the room. Queen Eva began to cry softly as well when she heard her baby alive.  
"It is a girl my Queen." a ladies maid announced, as they released the child from the chord anfd began to bathe her, one of them left to go tell the king. Eva was pale as a ghost, but was no longer bleeding. The eldest midwife told Averianna that was the sign that the Queen had survive childbirth. Shakily, Eva took Averianna's hand in hers,  
"G-go check on her. I w-want to kn-know she's healthy." Eva still had tears flowing down her cheeks. Averianna smiled and nodded. She walked over to the now clean baby. The little princess was born with a nice coating of black hair, like her mother's, but that was all the distinguishable features the new human had. Averianna put her hand on the child, healthy. At that moment, the King came into the midwives gave him a low bow, but he paid no attention, he immediately rushed over to his now sleeping wife.  
"M-my Queen?" He asked softly, shaking slightly.  
"Don't fret Leopold." Averianna said, gesturing the midwife to pick up the infant and give her to her father. "Both are very healthy. Eva is just very tired from the birth." The King smiled, hugged her, then took his daughter.  
"A daughter." He whispered sweetly. "My little princess."  
"Eva named her Snow White." Averianna said, watching the man tear up at the new life in his hands.  
"Snow.. My dearest Snow." He cuddled her. "You have your mother's beauty."  
"Snow White, the fairest of them all." Averianna smiled. The King made a movement that shocked her, her placed the infant in her arms.  
"Oh.. I- I don't know how to do this." She said, trying not to hurt the infant.  
"Nonesense, you are a natural." he said, Eva stirred.  
"My King.. You're here." She said, and the couple kissed.  
"Your daughter." Averinna gestured to Eva wanting to hold her daughter.  
"Sit next to me Averianna." And Averianna obeyed, She had the King kneeling next to her, and the Queen on the bed. All three were looking at the little baby in Averianna's arms.  
"Snow.. This is Averianna.. She will always be there to protect you. She loves you as much as your father and I do." Eva spoke, then turned to her, "I have a strange request."  
"Yes Eva?"  
"Invite your father here to see and hold Snow." Eva asked honestly.  
"What? You want that man.. here? With our daughter." The King was beyond shocked.  
"Eva, I would never allow him to make a deal with you, and if that is your intention now, it is now happening." Averianna said sternly.  
"No.. no not at all." Eva chuckled. "You are going to be a huge part of Snow's life. I want you to be like a second mother to her.. which would make her his grandchild."  
"This still sounds a bit twisted, but go on."  
"Maybe.. Maybe this can help soften him a bit.. or even change him. At the least, make him even less of a threat to our kingdom than your presence already does." Eva said, honestly believing her plan. It was so well thought out that Averianna suspected she had been thinking on it for a while. Averianna turned to the King. Who shrugged, knowing that there would be no arguing with his Queen. "Plus Averianna... I know you won't let him hurt us." Averianna sighed, knowing she had been defeated.  
"Father.." She called, "Rumplestiltskin." she said a little more fiercely. In a puff of red and black smoke he appeared, obviously in his sunday bests.  
"Yes my love?" He answered her, then he saw to where he was summond too, as if he didn't already know. "Ahh.. is this our new princess?" he asked, looking at the bundle in Averianna's hands.  
"Yes, Dark One." Eva said, being polite, but also diplomatic. "Would you care to hold her?" that request obviously caught the Dark One by surprize.  
"Not afraid I'd run off with her and add her to my collection dearie?" he wrinkled his nose, Eva laughed. Averianna was always shocked how calm and collected Eva was around her father.  
"Oh no.. Not at all. You've already a princess.. You do not need mine."  
"And what makes you say that?" he snipped playfully.  
"A collector would not want to have doubles." Eva still played along with his game.  
"Maybe this one is better." And without missing a beat,  
"I know she is. But your bad business planning is not my problem. She's Averianna's now. Your daughter is her second mother." Eva was still smiling, and even lightly chuckled a bit. Rumple held out his arms for the infant, and after Eva encouraged her, Averianna placed Snow White in his arms.  
"She will be a beauty, a good, kind, yet strong heart. Like her mother's. And..." Rumple paused, for dramatic effect, looking down at the infant. "a pain in my side for many years to come." He looked up, and gave a twisted grin, "In the best way possible, your nibs."  
"I would have it no other way." Eva said, gesturing to wanting her baby back, Averianna took the baby from her father, and whispered between her teeth, "Go, now." and turned her back to him. In a puff of smoke, her father was gone, and mother was once again holding child.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Next chapter.. It is starting to get good... ALSO *spoiler alert* I am contemplating a "Skin Deep" from Averianna's POV chapter coming up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUaT! I just twist what they created sometimes.**

**Author's Note: So.. I write all the In Storybrooke stuff down when I can't get to a computer. So I have a notebook of what happens in Storybrooke. I think up the FTL off the top of my head, in one sitting, then leave it alone (It turns out better that way). I would like to announce that the Storybrooke happenings of S.1 are FINISHED! Although do not worry, still many more chapters to come. I will also be doing S. 2**

* * *

Avery sat on the edge of the counter in her father's shop about a week after finding out who August was. She was using a nail file to sharpen her nails, not that they needed it, she was just bored out of her mind. Nothing interesting happened in that town unless she or her father made it happen. She heard the bell on the door chime and without looking up she said,  
"How can I help you sheriff?" she said cheerfully, as if she didn't already know.  
"Hi Avery, I was actually looking for your Dad." Emma said calmly.  
"Id he in trouble?" Avery looked up, again knowing the answer to her question. She just wanted to play coy.  
"No, I just wanted to ask him" Avery then cut her off,  
"About getting custody of Henry?" she cocked her head and smiled sweetly.  
"Yes." Emma said slowly.  
"My Daddy may not be the best man for the job."  
"Oh.. Why?"  
"Well.. seeing how he was the lawyer who oversaw the original adoption.. he legally can't help you." She slid off the counter, Emma sighed heavily.  
"Because he works for her." Emma spat acidly.  
"Well.. not exactly.. he works for the 'interest of the minor'. Him working for you or her would be a conflict of interest." Avery smiled a little wider, "But I am free to help in any custody disputes."  
"Really.." Emma said excitedly, then paused, "What is this going to cost me?"  
"Absolutely nothing."  
"No.. Really." Emma said, not believing her.  
"Why so hesitant?  
"Golds never work for free." Emma said, Avery giggled,  
"A vicious rumor. I am not so much like my father Emma... I thought you knew that by now." Avery said softly, she would only be like her father when she wanted to be.  
"Why would you do this for free?"  
"Because/ I want to stick it to Ginna. Going head to head legally with my father would just be serindipitous. Plus I love little Henry, and Regina," Avery paused for a moment and thought, "Regina should have never been able to become a mother." she pursed her lips slightly.  
"I agree." Emma said.  
"So, We're in this together?" Aver held out an outstretched hand.  
"Yes.. Together." Emma said shaking it,  
"The deal is struck then." Avery smiled, feeling a wonderful tingling wash over her. This was a land without magic, but there was enough around Emma that when they made the deal, Avery could feel it off her. "Anything else I can help you with? "  
"No. I am meeting Mary Margaret for lunch. See you later Avery." and she left the pawnshop. Aver took her place back on the counter, about a minute later, her father walked in.  
"I see I just missed our sheriff, what did I miss?" he asked, placing lucnh on the counter next to her.  
" Well, she came to see you."  
"Oh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, but I assured her, I was the best Gold or the job." she said, digging through the bag for her food.  
"Taking my business now, love?" he chuckled, "Something tells me it had to do with her and young Henry. Am I right?" taking the bag from her, then handing her her sandwich.  
"You are correct, I am here for the custody battle." She said, taking a bite of her sandwich.  
"She thinks I am working for Regina?"  
"No," she said taking a drink of her soda, "I assured her you work for Henry."  
"I can't believe this is working."  
"Really, you can't? You thought I would be shunned in this town? Everyone loves me, unlike you Daddy." Avery giggled, and continued eating.  
"I wasn't worried about the town, I was worried about Miss Swann... she is rather guarded.. and she asks so many questions. She is a digger, not a truster."  
"Well, she came here for you, why would she trust you?"  
"I made her sheriff." he shrugged, taking a bite out of Avery's sandwich.  
"What, why?"  
"She owes me a favor. I had to put her in a position that would make her stay."  
"Yeah.. Would hate for her to cross that townline, and never come back. Because with her gone, you're stuck." Avery said.  
"That.. and in part that it would lessen Regina's power."  
"Wow.." Avery said silently, "That is.. Kind of brilliant."  
"Of course." Her father chuckled, "Where do you think you get it from?" then the bell chimed yet again,  
"Ugh." Avery groaned, "Why are you so popular." they both turned to see Regina.  
"Miss Mills.." She started,  
"How may we help you?" Gold finished.  
" I hear the Sheriff came in here.. Why?" Regina demanded.  
"You'll have to ask Avery here. I was out getting lunch." Gold nodded.  
"Go ahead Miss Mills, ask away."  
"Why was she in here." Regina asked slowly, leaning in attempting to be threatening. Avery leaned in to meet her, and leaned in close, and whispered, "I'm not telling." she leaned back and giggled. Regina was not happy with that answer.  
"You tell me or..."  
"Or what Ragina? You wouldn't be threatening my daughter in my shop, would you?" Gold grinted his teeth, becoming papa bear.  
"No.. Absolutely not." Regina said sharply, and stormed out of the shop.  
Today is just not her day." Aver laughed and finished her lunch. "I'll see you for dinner Daddy. I am going to do a little info gathering on my new client."  
"Try Dr. Hopper." Her father said, walking behind the counter. Avery scrunched her face, unsure. Archie had been acting distant and strange since that day infront of Granny's.  
"Why do you say that?"  
"He got caught in the Emma- Regina war in its early stages, and ended on Emma's side... after a little bit of Drama of course."  
"Oh.." Avery said, thinking after something like that, it was impossible not to go to Archie. She just did not really want to. She had never known James to act in the way he was acting, maybe this was just Archie. She figured she would find that out today as well. "Thank you Daddy, I love you." She said as she exited the shop.  
Avery walked down the main street deep in thought, but that was not unusual nowadays, or ever. She was one of those rare people who still looked happy while deep in thought. She was also a little giddy about taking on Regina, and she knew she would win. Avery also knew that she was doing the right thing by helping Emma. Although her father was never one to clearly choose a side of good or bad, he always taught her and her brother to do the right thing. Although Avery had not seen her brother in centuries, she barely rememebered what he looked like. That thought made her think of her passed.  
She always could tell how much loosing Bae had hurt him, and how it changed him. It almost consumed him, though her father would nver openly speak of his hurt. He did not want her to think that he was playing favorites. Avery was happily yanked from her thoughts when she arrived at the building where both her and Archie's offices were held. She took a deep breath and tried to hide her awkward emotions,it was the best plan of attack when trying to get information from a shrink. She arrived at his office and knocked the door. She had a quick thought of maybe just going into her office and not talk to Archie with his recent attitude towards her. He opened the door, too late.  
"Avery." He said, shocked a little, then asked professionally but still a bit coldy, "How may I help you."  
"I was wondering if you weren't busy, if we could talk."  
"About what?" He asked, this set Avery a back, Archie never questioned anyone about why they are there to talk to him. Avery became tense,  
"We can start with the attitude. What has been up with you lately? This isn't you."  
"I don't know what you are talking about." he asked, still being a little stiff. Avery had an idea,  
"This isn't you Archie. You have a good heart." she said softly, trying not to sound angry. This snapped him back to some sort of reality.  
"Y- you're right.. I don't know what has gotten into me."  
"Its ok Arch.. there has been so many battles and changes in this town lately that everyone needs a little help. Everyone comes to you for that, but sadly, there isn't many people there to help you when you need it." Avery smiled. "But I am here, always. Do not ever forget that."  
"Thank you. Come in. Do you need to talk?" He asked, suggesting Avery needed a therapy session.  
"OH!" She chuckled, "No, no, no. Nothing like that. Its actually business. My new client."  
"New Client?" He asked, smiling at her for the first time in days, Avery figured he did not want to talk about what was on his mind this moment, so she put business first.  
"Yes sir, I am dabbling back into being a lawyer and something tells me your name is going to come up."  
"Defending those from the wicked. I understand. Come in." He invited her in.  
"Thank you." And she walked into the office, with him following. She sat on the couch and he sat in the chair opposite, he looked at her and she had the urge to spill her soul. This is probably what he clients felt like. Avery didn't like it. "I trust that this doesn't leave this room."  
"Of course." He said in his usual soft tones, oh yes. Aver definitely did not like shrink Archie. She did not like feeling valnerable.  
"I am taking the Mills/Swan custody case." This made Archie's eyes grow wide.  
"Well.." He started.  
"At this stage, just know that anything you say about either of the women, or Henry will not leave this room." She said assuring him.  
"Ok, I undertand." he said, but he still looked uneasy.  
'Listen Arch. I don't want to make any trouble for you, I know Gina likes to cause trouble and push her weight around. I know. Granted, being Mr. Gold's daughter I never really worried about it, but trust me when I say, I have experienced it. And I know after she turned that entire town against Mary Margaret, of all people, this is a hard favor to ask. But Archie, trust me when I say, " She leaned forward and locked eyes with him, "I will not let anything happen to you." she touched his hand, "I promise." Then Avery felt a swell of emotions inside her. He was staring back at her, he always trusted her in their world, and she had hoped in this world as well. He spoke calmly and truthfully,  
"I honestly think, after the Mary Margaret incident, Emma maybe better fit. The only thing that is questionable is her unstable past."  
"Unstable Past?" Avery made a mental note.  
"Not only was Henry born in jail, she doesn't really stay in one place for very long. Not good for kids."  
"And a public official like Regina breeds stabiliy."  
"Exactly." Archie nodded.  
"But, Emma is a public official now too. So she should have the same lend of credibiliity. Tell me if I am crossing the line, but why are you choosing Emma's side." Avery asked, really wanted to know. She wanted to see the effect Emma has had.  
"For Henry. Regina has never connected with Henry. Its not that she can't, its that she doesn't really know how, and its hard to for to try something she doesn't know." He took a sip of water. "Henry and Emma connect... well almost like you and him do."  
"I connect with Henry?" Avery asked, feelinf a bit confused, but happy.  
"Ywa. Its nice when you are here. Henry opens up, and he is much happier. Honestly, when yo left, its when he went on the search for his mother, and the whole curse thing started. He didn't know how to handle it well."  
"Do you think that Emma could be a good mother to Henry?" She said, blowing off the guilty feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.  
"Yes. I have no doubt in this world," he smiled.  
"Thank you for your time" Avery hugged him, he tensed up at first, but hugged her back.  
"Listen. About the-" he started, but Avery cut him off.  
"How about we talk about it over dinner? Say, your house? Tomorrow?" she smiled. He looked shocked, and at first said nothing. Avery was hoping the curse won't make him say no, as it had in the past.  
"Oh.. well.. umm" He stuttered, obviously shocked, Avery all but knew he was going to turn her down, "That sounds wonderful."  
"Brilliant." Avery said happily, and she left, practically skipping down main street. She looked at her watch, Emma should still be at the station, Avery walked over and right on in.  
"Hiya Emma!" Avery smiled wide, obviously a little too happy.  
"Hi Avery." Emma looked at her happiness.  
"Don't worry, the happiness is completely innocent."  
"Good. What can I help you with?" She asked, looking a liittle more confortable.  
"Well, my father gave me the advice of knowing who I am working for." Avery sat in a chair, "So if you aren't terribly busy I thought we could chit chat?"  
" Oh.. Yeah.. So. Gold is your dad. Gotta be tough, y'know." Emma said, sitting down as well. Avery could tell that Emma did not want to feel grilled, so she humored the sheriff.  
"Well.." She laughed a bit, "I don't know."  
"I can imagine he is a bit hard to live with."  
"Oh." Avery stopped, knowing this might get personal. She made the spilt, and out of the ordinary desicion to be honest with Emma, hoping in turn she would be the same. "Honestly, he tried to never let his work spill into home. He was successful for a long time, but I got older, figured stuff out." Aver paused and added, "He wasn't always like this."  
"Really, that is hard to imagine." Emma said, a little more interested, and definitely shocked at Avery's openess to someone who is new.  
"No, really. He was a single father once, working his fingers to the bone to make everything work after mom left." Avery took a deep breath, thinking of her mother both disgusted and hurt her.  
"Oh wow. Single Dad. Must have been tough."  
"It was. He worked so hard, trying to make a good life for my brother and I." Aver said that before she thought of what she was saying. She didn't mean to let that slip. No one in the twon knew about her brother, before Emma broker her father's curse, he didn't remember her brother either.  
"You have a brother?" Emma said, a little shocked.  
"Yeah.. He is my older brother. He left shortly after dad bought the town, he did not approve what power did to my dad. I was 4." Avey said, trying to be honest but not have Emma think she was crazy with the whole truth.  
"That is kinda rough." Emma said.  
"Psh." Avery chuckled, trying not to show any hurt, " From what I can find out about your life, mine is a fairytale."  
"Yeah.. I get that a lot." Emma sighed, obviously not wanting to really talk about that stuff. "So why did your mom leave?"  
"Well, I can tell you what I tell other people, or I can tell you the truth. The truth comes with the price that you can't tell my Daddy you know it." Avery said, taking the plunge.  
"I'll take the truth." Emma said bluntly.  
"Daddy didn't have enough money for her liking. She didn't want the life of a wounded miner's son with two children to look after. She didn't want to be tied down, or the responsibility. I was only a few months old." Avery looked away for a split second.  
"I don't really know what to say." She said, taking a sip of coffee that was on her desk.  
"Not much really to say, like i said i was only a few months old, so I didn't really know her. I must look like her though, I can see it in Dad sometimes." Avery said looking back at her.  
"That is a sad story. Kind of makes me look at Gold differently too." Emma said,  
"You have a sad story too."  
"Yeah." it was Emma's turn to look away.  
"Listen Emma, I am not here to push the past out of you. I am honestly more focused on present Emma. I want to know present Emma." Avery smiled, she was telling the truth. If she wanted to know past Emma, she could get that information faster then Emma would probably be confortable with.  
"Oh.. Not many people want to know present Emma. they are always focused on my troubled past." Emma said, looking a bit relieved.  
"Well, I am your legal counsil. I can look up your past. So, show me present Emma." Avery urged, they can work on the past later.  
"Well.. I am Sheriff." Emma said awkwardly.  
"Yes. I can tell by the office." Avery giggled, "How about, who are you to Henry?"  
"Well.. He thinks i am the Savior. You know, I am the Hero. To break the curse." Emma froze a little, Avery knew that was a sign that true honesty was coming, "I took office to have a place in his life. To show him that good can win. Without playing dirty."  
"Yeah, I heard about that." Avery laughed, "That sheep coating crap, huh?"  
"Ye- Wait. How did you know?" Emma was a bit shocked.  
"I know my dad." Avery knew that his father had used it before, she thought of a logical explination. "He used to use it on the stove when we couldn't afford the heating bill.. Highly flammable and burned hot with little effort."  
"Where did he learn that?" Emma asked.  
"His family were spinners and shepards. I come from a long line of poor." Avery laughed, Emma chuckled too. At that moment, Henry walked in,  
"Emma- Avery! You both are here!" he said happily, school was obviously out.  
"We are. What's up little man?" Avery giggled at the boy. She watched him brighten up, as well as Emma. The boy got the harden woman to melt a little, Archie was right about her.  
"I wanted to ask you something. Do you have a big brother?" He smiled up at her, Avery attempted to hide her shock.  
"Yes. How did you know that?" Avery took a deep breath, Emma even looked taken off guard.  
"He's in my book. Rumplestiltskin had two children, a boy and a girl. The boy left long before the curse, and it used to say that the girl somehow would be safe." he showed her an illustration, she had forgotten she put her brother in the book.  
"Used to say?" Avery asked.  
"Well it never said how she was safe, or if she even was saved. It just said something about Rumplestiltskin knowing she would be. But it was apart of the pages Emma and I ripped out and burned. We didn't want my Mom knowing who Emma really was." He said showing her the damage left behind from the missing pages. She was a little annoyed that her book was danaged, but she understood why. She did not know about her being saved from the curse being in her book, she didn't like that her book was tampered with so much.  
" So, if you are Rumplestiltskin's daughter, you should remember everything." He said looking up at her. she wanted to tell him he was right, and she did remember everything. But she knew that this wasn't the time.  
"Or, maybe the way Rumple tried to protect his girl wasn't strong enough." Avery suggested. "Because all I remember is this town."  
"Where is your brother?" He asked.  
"I couldn't tell yo. I haven't seen him since I was 4 years old."  
"Man, he could tell us so much."  
"What does that book say about my brother?" Avery asked, trying not to be too suspicious. but she knew, like his mother, he sound everything suspicous.  
"Nothing much. His name was Bealfire.. His sister has your name." he said, slowly. He was trying to get her to confess. Avery was far better than to be tripped up by a child.  
"Well then the curse must be real." She laughed, she looked at Emma, who smiled. "Speaking of my family. How would you, Emma, and Mary Margaret like to come over for dinner tonight?" she smiled, and whispered to the boy, "You could gather information."  
"Emma, can we?" Henry pleaded, his brown eyes wide, Avery flashed her best smile,  
"Don't make me ask Mary Margaret. She can't say no to me."  
"Fine. I guess." Emma said, trying to smile.  
"Yay!" Avery said excited. "Daddy will be thrilled. See you guys around 6:30." She was rushing to her father's house, and called on the way there. "Hey Daddy. We are having dinner guests." then hung up.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! How will the Dinner Party turn out? What about Archie's and Avery's date? And HOW did Avery retain her Memories? All to come, along with a lot more! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own ANYTHING of OUaT!**

**Authors Note: Got my first review the other day! :DDDD YAY! **

* * *

When Avery arrived at her father's house, she explained a but more. She told her father about confessing a lot of truths about the past. About her mother. Her Father looked a bit shocked, uneasy, and a little hurt,  
"Why did you tell her all that?" he asked softly. His soft tones immediately wound Avery up,  
"I need to get passed her walled fortress. I can't just flash a smile and get what I want. I just can't get through to her-"  
"Calm yourself." He put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.  
"Ok, Ok." Avery took a deep breath and thought, "It humanized you a little."  
"Excuse me?" Her father asked.  
"To Emma.. She said she kind of gets you now." Avery shrugged, "Maybe show her more of that tonight." Her father smiled and started boiling water for pasta, while Avery began working on the sauce.  
"Will do my love." Gold smiled, "We don't have any garlic bread." he said as he checked the pantry.  
"Watch the sauce, I'll go and get some." Avery said, grabbing her coat and walking out the door. She knew she would be back before the sauce needed any real attention. She walked briskly in the cold Maine air, and was smiling, even when a Miss Regina Mills came stomping towards her.  
"Averianna." she said, with that stupid fake smile of hers.  
"Regina.. Its Miss Gold if you don't mind."  
"Right," Regina brushed off. "You seemed to have made yourself right at home here."  
"Storybrooke is my home." Avery smirked. "Its like I never left."  
"Henry says he is going to your home for dinner." She said skeptically.  
"He is. I invited him." Avery confirmed.  
"I am just making sure that is where he is going."  
"Oh of course. Anything else?" Avery smiled,  
"Yes, just know that your Daddy won't always be there to protect you." she leaned in dangerously.  
"You're absolutely right. At least I know when the say I lose him comes, I wouldn't have ripped out his own heart for it." Avery said very directly, and smirked as she did it. Regina's nostrils flared, and she clenched her fists. She looked like she was going to hit Avery. Avery would have liked nothing more.  
"Is there something wrong?" both Regina and Avery turned their heads quickly, it was Emma.  
"Sheriff Swan." Regina said, annoyed with her presence. "Don't you have somewhere more important to be."  
"I am doing my job actually. I've gotten more than one calls about you two here. People feared that it was going to turned violent. According to the town charter, I have to come and investigate."  
"Everything is fine Emma. My Auntie Ginny and I were just having a chat as I was on my way to get some things for dinner tonight." Avery turned to Regina and smiled, "You're more than welcome to dinner as well Auntie Ginny." Avery smothered the words Auntie Ginny. Regina just glared and walked away. "I guess that is a no." Avery shrugged. Emma actually let out a laugh.  
"You actually really get on her nerves."  
"It's because she has no power over me. I have never been one of her victims." Avery smiled confidently.  
"That must be nice." Emma said, sounding a bit jealous."  
"One of the only perks to being a Gold."  
"I can imagine. You didn't really want her to come to dinner did you?" This made Avery laugh.  
"I wouldn't've mind. Although Henry didn't mention you or Mary Margaret are coming to his mother I assume."  
"Smart kid." Emma laughed.  
"He really is, see you this evening. I just have to run to get Garlic bread." Avery said starting to walk away.  
"We can bring it, already toasted and everything." Emma said, Avery looked back. She did not really want to walk all the way to the store anyway.  
"That would be great. Daddy kind of likes it really crunchy, but not burned."  
"Is there any other way to have it?" Emma said, being serious. Avery laughed.  
"I guess not." She turned to head home, "Thank you so much Emma, for saving me the trip, and saving me from the Evil Queen." Avery smiled. Emma smiled and waved, as they walked in opposite directions.  
While Avery was walking to her father's house, she walked by her father's shop.A strange feeling washed over her, drawing over to the store. She pulled her keys out and unlocked the door. When she stepped in, she saw the old leather ball sitting on a high shelf. She walked over to it and took it into her hands, tossing and spinning it slightly. She did not know what possessed her, but she decided that she was going to take it home. She put it under her arm, locked the door and headed home.  
She walked into her father's house through the back door that lead into the dinning room and kitchen. Her father was still watching the sauce, but Avery sat her coat and things down and began tossing the ball lightly in her hands. She was totally lost in thought, not paying attention. He must have been talking to her, but she couldn't hear him.  
"Averianna." he said a little sternly. "Where is the bread?" Her father didn't like being ignored.  
"Wh-what?" She said, pulling her mind away from the ball and back to earth. "Sorry. Emma said they would bring it already toasted for us. So I didn't have to make the trip to the store."  
"Ok." he growled, then moved around the counter, he soften when he saw what was in her hand, "What do you have there." She didn't answer, she just looked down at the ball. "Princess? Are you alright?"  
"Yeah.. Just fine." she said, her father wasn't convinced. He limped over to her and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. "Hi Daddy." She said quietly.  
"Hello beautiful." He kissed the top of her head. Her face scrunched as she tried not to get upset.  
"She's not going to win, is she papa?" she whispered, her journey had been too hard to lose anything to Regina. Avery tried not to sound like a child, she did not know if she had succeeded or not.  
"She will never win, dearie." he smiled down at her.  
"What will happen to you, when the curse breaks." Avery asked, pulling away from her father's hug.  
"Nothing, Regina set this magic, and the price will be hers to pay when collection time comes."  
"I like Emma." Avery said, "She reminds me of you a little. With a bit of Snow's heart mixed in there... and her father's thick skull." Her father laughed.  
"Well.. You can bring that up at dinner. That we need to finish making."  
"I was thinking Chocolate cake for dessert." Avery said, her father smiled wide,  
"Good girl." The both finished the cooking and when Avery sat the cake in the oven, she went upstairs to change. As she was descending the stairs, she heard a knock at the door.  
"I got it Daddy." she said, checking her reflection. She mimicked her father, but more laid back. With dark jeans but a blood-red, collared shirt. "Hello everyone." She beamed. "Come in."  
"Hi Avery." Henry said happily.  
"Hi." Emma said, walking passed her.  
"Hi Avery." Mary Margaret said hugging her, "I have never been in Mr. Gold's house before."  
"Maybe that's a good thing." Avery giggled  
"Dinner is ready." Her father rounded the corner holding up a bottle of wine. "Just pulled this from my collection. And how about Grape Juice for you little man?" He asked Henry.  
"Sure." Henry said, he went to follow Mr. Gold as he was heading into the dinning room, but Avery grabbed his shoulder and whisper, "Don't let on that you know anything." she winked, he nodded and disappeared into the next room. Avery went to follow then when Emma spoke up,  
"Wait." she stopped Avery from following them. "Why did you want us here?" she said skeptically.  
"Emma." Avery smiled, "I missed Henry and Mary Margaret, and I wanted to get to know you. I actually like you. I enjoy your intelligence, your quick wittedness amused me, and your protective nature over Henry makes me trust you."  
"Why would you trusting me make any difference?"  
"Well.. I need to do my job, I need to believe the information you give me is truthful. Listen, I know you have trust issues, I get it. Trust me, I do. You don't have to give me your heart, I just need you honest enough so I can help you and Henry. That is all I want from you." Avery said honestly.  
"Why are you so interested in Henry. Its more than just a social worker." Emma pointed out. Avery's eyes grew wide, and she took a deep breath,  
"You caught me.. I have a slight deeper motive. But nothing criminal." Avery confessed, noticing Emma's expression darken, Mary Margaret was just soaking the information, looking a bit concerned herself. "Henry was originally supposed to be my son. Regina took the adoption out from under me... I had him for a week." Avery leaned into the dinning room, watch Mr. Gold serve Henry some pasta, "He should be my son." Avery whispered sadly, then realized what she said and turned to Emma. "No offense Emma."  
"None taken." Emma said, looking a bit embarrassed for being so harsh to Avery.  
"For the record, and for what it's worth, I would have totally supported your relationship with him." Avery said, she really would have.  
"Avery." Mary Margaret placed a hand on her shoulder, "I am so sorry. I should have known when you left and gave me that book for him."  
"The book is yours?" Emma asked.  
"Yes. It was my childhood book, he was having such a hard time, wondering about you, and being kind of shot down by Regina. He needed something. But Regina, she restricted my access to Henry recently before I left.. its why I left. I was really hurt."  
"How did she get away with taking the adoption and restricting your access to Henry?" Emma asked, knowing that Regina usually never gets to Avery. Avery didn't say anything, she just looked at her father. Yes, Avery was always his daughter throughout the curse, but the curse made him say and do horrible things to his daughter.  
"No way." Emma said, "No wonder you left." she said honestly.  
"I won't let Regina hurt another person like she did me. Especially not a good-hearted person like you Emma." Avery smiled. Mary Margaret one arm hugged Avery.  
"Would you ladies join us, the pasta is getting cold." Her father called.  
"Coming Daddy." and the women joined them. The dinner went wonderfully, conversation went seamlessly after everyone warmed up to Mr. Gold's presence. It really took off after Mary Margaret told a small joke at her father's expense and he laughed. Emma even seemed to open up a little. Avery could tell the sheriff was looking for coldness and hurt in hers and her father's relationship, but there was none. Avery did not blame her Father for what he did while he was cursed. How could she, it wasn't actually him. When the trio left the home, Avery considered the dinner a success.  
After Avery cleaned up from dinner, she saw that her father had gone upstairs to his study. She saw him at his desk, he was wrapped up in a book, so he didn't see or hear her come in. She figured she would tell him that she was going to have dinner is Archie tomorrow while he was distracted.  
"I've got some good news." She said.  
"What is that my love." He said, a little solemnly.  
"I got Archie to finally agree to a date. We are having dinner tomorrow." She smiled, he was still staring at the book, she noticed he wasn't even reading it, just staring at the page. "What are you reading Father?" She walked over behind his desk.  
"Oh, nothing important." He said trying to hide the book, " but that is wonderful." Avery slid the book from him, it was Beauty and the Beast, the page he was staring at had no words on it. Just an illustration. A blue-eyed brunette in a gold dress, Belle. Avery understood his demeanor now. Belle was the closest thing Avery ever had to a mother, and had even taken to calling her Mom when Belle would act motherly to her in the castle.  
"I miss her." Avery whispered.  
"As do I." Her father said, Belle had died in their world.

* * *

**Thank you ALL for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUaT toys.. I am just borrowing them! I OWN NOTHING!**

**Author's Note: Thank you for my Reviewer!**

* * *

Averianna walked into the main hall of the Dark Castle. She was weary and sore from her recent travels. She spent the last week finding Snow White in the woods. She had hidden herself after Regina had tried to have her killed. She somehow escaped and hid herself. Averianna was proud at how well Snow hid herself, but annoyed on how long it took to find her. She put a few protection spells over her hideout, and gave her a few gifts. A pendant of dark fairy dust, knife to always contact Averianna with. It could be written on to send a note of she was in serious trouble, or she could speak into the reflection and always find Averianna, and lastly she gave her a way to kill the royal livestock. Averianna promised Snow and her mother, Eva, that she would always take care of Snow. This part was difficult at the moment, because Averianna did not trust her father with Snow. Averianna cracked her neck and walked into the dinning hall.  
She stopped in her tracks, things were different. Things were clean, there was no dust anywhere. There was also a new addition to the collection, a bow with a full quiver. But what really caught Avery was the smell. It smelt like food, something warm and delicious that Averianna couldn't really put her finger on, but it made her feel like she was at home. She looked at her father, who was spinning at his wheel. There was a tray of tea with cups on the table end nearest her father, Averianna knew the set, and immediately saw one of the cups was chipped.  
"What is this?" She said, standing in front of the bow.  
"New addition dearie. It may be useful." he said, not looking up.  
"Oh? Did not think you favored archery." Averianna said, a bit sarcastically.  
"An arrow shot from that bow will never miss its mark." he said.  
"The cup is damaged, why is the set still being used?" she asked.  
"You can hardly see it." He said, still spinning. That was a lie, it was completely visible, but when Averianna conjured some magic to fix it, it disappeared from her hand into her father's.  
"Don't.  
"OK. and this." She gestured to around her, the cleanliness and warmth. That question was answered quickly as well, a woman came into the dining room, with a large pot in her hands and a tray of bows, cups and silverware balancing on top of it..  
"Hello, you must be the Grand Sorceress Averianna." She sat the pot in the middle of the table, by her father's chair.  
"Yes... I am." Averianna said, watching this woman set the table, setting a place for her father at the high of the table, and one on each side of her father. "I'm sorry, and you are?" After pouring wine she walked over to Averianna, hand outstretched,  
"Hello. I am Belle. I am not sure how you like lamb soup. But when I heard of your arrival today, I thought nothing like something warm and homey to soothe your bones." She smiled, she had brunette curls and bright blue eyes. Averianna shook her hand.  
"Pleasure to meet you." Averianna said, still a little confused.  
"The pleasure is all mine, its an honor to meet the adviser to the good queen, may she rest in peace. You have done so much good." She smiled, then turned to Averianna's father, "Dinner is ready, Rumpelstiltskin."  
"Yes, I noticed that." He pretended to growl at her. She playfully rolled her eyes and looked at Averianna and mouthed "I am terrified", then giggled.  
"Come eat with your daughter, she is home finally." she pushed him, Averianna knew that pushing her father was not the best idea, and questioned how this woman lasted so long. Then she watched her father stop at the wheel, and come to the table. Averianna was shocked. Never in her days has she seen someone who removed her father from his wheel. She has known since she was a child that when he is at his wheel, he is thinking, lost in thoughts he would like to forget. She would never, and could never pull him away, but this woman.. she not only pulled him away from his wheel, but did it for her. So Averianna could see her father. Averianna wondered if this Belle knew the power she possessed.  
They were all seated and eating, and all three were still. It was not an awkward silence, like her father, Averianna was rather pensive and thoughtful. Although she thought that Belle would find it awkward that neither her nor her father had spoken, so she finally said,  
"Belle, this is really delicious. Thank you." she flashed a smile, but then noticed something that shocked her a little. Belle looked as though she was pulled from her own thoughts. The silence was not making her awkward, she was thriving in it, as her and her father do. Who was this woman.  
"Why thank you Averianna." She bowed her head slightly, but gracefully.  
"Its true Belle, this is good." Her father complimented.  
"So.. Belle, how did you come to be here?" Averianna asked out right, her father looked between the women.  
"Your father hired me as a caretaker." she smiled sweetly, "another bowl Averianna? You must be starving from your travels." and Averianna accepted one, it was not really lady live, but she was in her own home.  
"You seem a lot of eloquent than your average caretaker." Averianna complimented, or at least she tried to make it sound like a compliment.  
"Why thank you." Belle said just as sweetly.  
For the next few weeks, she watched Belle. She cleaned, dusted her father's collection, dealt with him outbreaks from time to time, served tea (her father would always seem to demand the chipped cup), cooked, and at night she would retire herself to the library or her chambers alone, after serving nightly tea. Averianna peaked in a few times, wondering if she would find this woman plotting for power, or riches, or just assassinate her father, but all she ever saw was a young woman curled up and reading. This woman devoured books like a child with sweets. She was having an odd affect on her father. He was getting out of the castle, even if it was at night. He was becoming more kind and gentler. Belle always invited Averianna for walks as well. Or to join her in reading. Belle even Laundered Averianna's dresses, never passing judgement if there was a blood stain or two on them. One evening, after Averianna became more accustomed to Belle, she slipped into the library with Belle.  
"Good Evening Averianna." She said not looking up, she was reading an science of body book Averianna plucked from another world.  
"Good Evening Belle. That book is rather interesting. So many body parts and the diseased that may afflict them." She said, sitting next to the brunette. Belle's blue eyes caught her own,  
"You've read it then?" she asked sweetly.  
"Yes, I have collected most of these books myself in this library, and read them all. Some several times." She smiled.  
"It would take me a lifetime to read all of these once, let alone several times." Belle chuckled.  
"Well.. I have spent the amount of multiple lifetimes doing just that. I started collecting books when I was ten."  
"So how long ago was that?" Belle asked sweetly,  
"A few hundred years." Averianna expected Belle to say something, or walk away. She did nothing but kept smiling, and gestured to the book,  
" This book is so strange."  
"Its not from this world." Averianna confessed.  
"Fascinating, here..." She said, then got up and walked to a bag full of what looked like personal trinkets, "I hope you haven't read this one. Its from my old collection." she smiled.  
"What is it about?" Averianna asked, the book had no title, and was obviously read at least a hundred times.  
"Oh, its my favorite, far off places, magic spells, a prince in disguise." Belle was not kidding about her love for this book. "For your collection." the young woman smiled.  
" Well.. Thank you." Averianna said, and excused herself from the room, as she walked away she heard, "You can't pry your father from the tower tonight, can you?"  
"No." Averianna said, turning around slowly.  
"Well, I plan to be up for a while. If you get lonely, or hungry, or need tea, I am right here love." Belle kept smiling. Averianna stood there, aghast.  
"Thank you." Averianna bowed. "Goodnight Belle."  
"Sweet dreams." Belle called back. Averianna felt strange, and the next day got stranger. As Averianna came from her room, knowing soon was tea time, she saw Belle caring a step ladder.  
"What are you doing?" Averianna asked, Belle turned quickly as if she was startled,  
"Come to the dinning hall and see sweetheart." she held out a hand for Averianna to take. Belle always called her 'love', or 'sweetheart', or 'dear'. Always something that was sweet and loving. Averianna took her hand as they walked tot he dinning hall, it was beginning to dawn on her that this woman actually cared for her. Belle had given more to Averianna than her own birth mother had, and as Averianna realized that, she found herself absent minded on what to do. Averianna stayed in the hall, and watch Belle put the ladder down, climb up, and began reaching the for curtains that always kept the castle dark.  
"What are you doing?" her father finally asked he, after a few minutes of her struggling. Again, he got up from his wheel.  
"Opening these, its almost spring, we should let some light in here." another tug. "what did you do, nail them down?"  
"Yes." he said, Averianna shook his head, but stopped in her tracks when she heard Belle giggle. Averianna turned around to walk away, while she ascended the stairs she heard a crash, she rushed back and saw Belle, in her father's arms. Averianna gasped, Belle cared for her father as well.  
Later that night, her father was wrapped in his work again, and instead of being alone, Averianna wanted to see Belle, she knocked on Belle's chambers quietly.  
"Come in." Averianna opened the door, smiling meekly. "Hello Averianna."  
"Hi Belle, I was wondering, could you help me with something?"  
"Of course my love." she sat her book down. Averianna pulled out a hair brush.  
"I've never used magic on my hair, but I cannot always get the back bottom knots." Without another word Belle patted her bed and gestured for Averianna to sit. As she began to brush, she hummed a song softly.  
"What are you humming?" Averianna asked.  
"Oh.. Hallelujah. Its soft and lovely, my mother used to sing the beginning verse as a lullaby for me." this made Averianna laugh. "Yes?"  
"My father used to sing that same thing for me. But, uh, even with all the magic in the world, he was still off key." both women giggled.  
"Well, at least your mother could sing it on key." Belle said, Averianna tensed up, and she knew Belle could tell.  
"I never... really had a mother. She left when I was a few months old." Averianna said, Belle stopped brushing.  
"I'm sorry-"  
"No matter." Averianna said quickly, then shocked herself by adding, "You are the closest thing I have ever had to a mother. You have already done more for me than my own." then Belle hugged her tightly, and Averianna hugged back. Belle then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, Averianna smiled, "Thanks Mom." She said playfully.  
'Of course." She giggled back. "So, I hear you are set to leave again soon."  
"Yes. Tomorrow morning. To help the masses, and try to clean up some of Father's messes." she said.  
"Well. I will miss you when you go. For what it's worth. You are kind of like a daughter to me now." Belle smiled. Averianna stared at her confused. This woman had not known her long enough to even think about knowing her. Yes, she did know all of Averianna's favorite food, and care for her, and got both her and her father to eat meals when they both got wrapped up in work, and.. all the things Averianna could only assume a mother would do.  
"You hardly know me." Averianna said.  
"Yes. But I care for you and" Belle trailed off. Averianna sat there shocked. She could just see what Belle was trying to say.  
"You are in love with my father." Averianna said.  
"I feel it in my heart.. yes." Belle smiled, and looked at Averianna with those blue eyes. "And I want to be as much of a mother to you as I can." This made Averianna almost tear up.  
"Thank you." She whispered softly, then excused herself. Needing her rest for her journey. Before heading to her own chambers, she walked up to her father's tower, and did not knock, but walked straight in. Her father turned around quickly and looked as if he was going to scold her, but Averianna hugged her father tightly before doing so. She whispered to him, "You did good Papa. She.. she is wonderful."  
"She?" He asked, putting an arm around her.  
"Mom. I've taken to calling Belle, Mom." Averianna announced, then left the tower to her chamber for rest. She was off to help Snow in the morning. For the first time her heart sank a little thinking about leaving. She had a family now. The next morning, Belle cooked Averianna a large good by breakfast. There was so much food for her, Averianna did not even know where to start. She noticed that her father was looking at Belle a little differently, and Belle noticed as well. Letting out a few more giggles then she usually did. After breakfast was finished, Averianna told her father Goodbye and he said the same was well. Belle, however, embrassed her. Telling her to be careful, and to stay safe, even placing a small kiss on Averianna's temple.  
"I'll be gone about a week, Mom." Averianna smiled, and dissapeared, smiling about how ironic it was that her 'Mom' was younger than she was. If only she had known what would happen when she returned home. Averianna showed up to the day she told Belle she would be home. She was home day seven, in the afternoon, and as she walked into the castle, something was different. Averianna ran into the dining hall, where he father was spinning. The curtains were still down, but the place seemed, untouched, in a bad way. Belle was also not there to greet her.  
"Papa. I'm home." She said, her father didn't looked up. Averianna walked a little closer, and saw her father was a bit peckish, and more sickly looking, this worried her. "Papa, where is Bellle?" still no answer, he just looked up, "Father!" she said harshly. Then the main door flew open. Averianna looked at the figure hopefully, but was disappointed, it was Regina.  
"Flimsy locks." She giggled. "I have a deal to discuss with your 'Papa' little one. Go Play with something." Regina looked at Averianna, she knew Regina was mad about Averianna recently helping Snow rob one of her carragies. Averianna just glared.  
"I'm not dealing today." Rumpelstiltskin said softly from behind Averianna, she was shocked, Regina seemed a bit taken aback as well.  
"Are you angry with me?" She said, walking over and pouring herself a cup of tea, "What is it this time."  
"Probably your existence." Averianna commented.  
"Your little deception failed, you'll never be more powerful than me.. Or my daughter." He said, Averianna was truely lost now. "You can keep trying, but you're never going to beat us."  
"Aw. Is this about that girl I met on the road?" Regina mocked him, "What was her name? Margie.. no Verna-"  
"Belle." her father said darkly.  
"Wait, what about Belle?" Averianna interrupted.  
"Well, rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy." Regina smirked.  
"Tragedy? What is she talking about, Papa?" Averianna gasped.  
"You two don't know?" Regina looked at them both, it was apparent that neither her nor her father knew of any tragedy. "Hmm. Well, after she got home, her fiancee had gone missing. And after her stay here, her association with you Rumple, no one would have her of course."  
"Belle left?" This was news to Averianna. Regina continued as if she never heard her, "Her father shunned her."  
"She needs a- a home?" Her father said, a bit hopeful, stepping away from his wheel and closer to his daughter, Regina let out a bit of a shriek of laughter.  
"He was cruel to her! He locked her in a tower and sent in clerics to cleanse her soul. After a while, she threw herself off the tower." Regina took a sip. "She died." she added, looking right into Averianna's eyes. Averianna gasped, usually she was very good about controlling her emotions, but that control failed her.  
"No!" She screamed, and crouched to the ground, tears pouring out of her eyes. Averianna could not stop sobbing.  
"You're lying." her father challenged Regina, looking at his daughter. Averianna could not hear the rest of the conversation over the sound of her own heart in her ears and the taste of her stomach in her throat. She continued to sob, and whisper, "No.. Mom.. No.." her father came and knelt beside her, and gathered her in his arms.  
"Princess." He soothed her, "I am so sorry."  
"I finally had a mother Papa.." she said, sounding like a lost child. He said nothing, he helped her to her feet and walked her out of the dining hall and towards her room, as she walked out, she saw the chipped cup on the pedestal.

* * *

**Thank you again! This was a great chapter for me to write, it is pretty long but also rushed from what I feel, but its because I wanted to show their relationship short, but loving, like the series did. **

**Love you all for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING OF OUaT.. **

**Authors Note: Trust me.. More Avery and Belle to come. I just wanted to stay true to the OUaT Season 1 and have an intro of her. She will be back when I start S. 2! **

* * *

That next morning, her father seemed to be in a different mood. Someone from the outside looking in would say her father was in an unusually good mood, but Avery knew that he was trying to be strong for her. He made her scrambled eggs and toast, and made tea before she woke up. He was also pretending to be excited about Avery's date with Archie that evening, he even made conversation about it.  
"So, you and Dr. Hopper, huh?" he smiled into his cup of tea.  
"Don't go all "Dark One' psycho on him, please." Avery said. "I lost my chance with him once, I don't want that to happen again."  
"In my defense, I did not know the blue fairy would turn him into a bug." her father said, a little offended.  
"But you knew he would accidentally kill two people?" Avery was growing a little upset.  
"No.. I knew he would be a deciding factor in Snow White's court. I assumed he would run afoul, but-"  
"But you did not know what.. I hate that your future seeing crap is so vague." Avery huffed a bit.  
"Its not all that vague. The main part is to decifer what will be from what can be." her father sipped his tea again, "that is the part that is maddening."  
"Is that why you never let me learn that power." Avery asked, her father then became very sad and serious, and stared at his cup.  
"Yes.. That and you are a good person Avery." he finally looked at her, " it could have made you more.. more like me. And I know that is not what you wanted out of life." He gave his daughter a small smile. Avery told her father a long time ago she wanted to be nothing like him. To her shock, he took it well.  
"You have no idea how afraid I was to tell you that." She giggled. They both sat there in silence, Avery asked a question, a very common question for her. " What is going to happen to everyone when the curse breaks?"  
"Well.. Everyone will remember who they will... and who others are."  
"That is going to be fun for Regina." Avery chuckled.  
"Yes.. and our friend Archie will have job sercurity." Gold chuckled.  
"Why do you say that?" Avery said rather frightened for her love.  
"Well.. I assume that our Sherrif will have a slight breakdown when she finds out her long lost parents are fairytale characters, and her ten year old son was right all along. And am also correct to assume, she won't be the only one in need of help to cope." he shrugged.  
"So we just keep waiting?" Avery asked.  
"That is all we can do.. Why so impatient?" He wondered.  
"I.. I just want everyone to remember." She sighed.  
"It'll all be ok Averianna." Her father put a hand on her shoulder, her face scrunched. "Give me that one.. It is a beautiful name."  
"I hate it." Avery all but spat. "I spent centuries with it trailing me."  
"I love you Princess." He kissed her head and chuckled.  
"Love you too Daddy." they both laughed, and he left for work, followed by Avery just a few minutes later. When she came to her office, she saw that Archie was just getting back from walking Pongo.  
"Good Morning Avery." He smiled widely at her.  
"Good Morning Archie." Avery giggled. Then someone came up the stairs, it was Emma. "Good morning Miss Swan."  
"Which one of us professionals are you here to see?" Archie chuckled, Avery laughed with him, excitement for the night gleaming in both of their eyes. Emma seemed to notice the frivolity instantly.  
"Umm. I am here to see Avery." She said, a bit unsure.  
"Absolutely! Come in Emma my dear." Avery said opening the door to her office. "Later Arch." Then she closed the door and focused on Emma, "How may I help you?" Avery smiled, Emma sat down rather hard.  
"I have been thinking..." She said a little uncertain. "I don't know.. What happens if I win.. You know. Against Regina." Emma sounded a little scared.  
"You become Henry's mother again. His gardian. His home will be with you. He will be yours." Avery said, seeing her being frightened. Emma opened her mouth to speak, but Avery stopped her. "Emma... I haven't known you very long, but I can tell you one thing, uncetain is not you."  
"What if I can't do it?" Emma sounded a bit upset now. "What if.. I mean I want to be his mom, but what if I am not good, what-"  
"What if the sky turns to fire and your nose falls off?" Avery interjected playfully. "Emma.." She touched her hand, like she used to do when Snow was all worked up like this. It worked like mother like daughter. "You can do this." she smiled.  
"What if I don't win?" Emma said, sounding more like herself.  
"That is what you have me for." Avery smiled and giggled. Emma flashed her little half smile, which is like a giggle to her. "Stop worrying. I will tell you, life will be different. But you are forgetting, you aren't alone this time. Neither Mary Margaret, nor I, norr this town will let you down. I know this realization might frighten you, but you have roots now." Emma's eyes grew wide, Avery laughed, "And trust me when I say, it really does take a village. It did to raise me." Emma said nothing but nodded, she got up, rather quickly from her seat, and left. Avery shook her said as she watched her, slightly confused, she called her father.  
"Yes dearest."  
"I just had a strange meeting with Miss Swann. She seemed, on edge." Avery said.  
"She does that when she gets an idea sometimes. Then she sinks her heels in, and nothing stops her."  
"I tried assuring her that she would be able to handle being Henry's full time mother.. I also told her that she wouldn't be doing it alone." she told her father.  
"She probably is just letting things sink it. Her reaction means you got through to her, which, as you know by our still cursed town, is not an easy feat."  
"If you say so father. I got to get back to work. Bye Daddy." and she hung up. Avery put the strange encounter behind her, and set to passing the time to her date.  
Finally when it was time for her date, Avery triple checked her reflection, and her father laughed at her.  
"Averianna.. You look beautiful. Plus, he already finds you attractive. You do not need to try so hard."  
"James found me attractive. I do not really know what Archie thinks of me. He is different." Avery said, justifying her vanity.  
"If he is different, why try so hard?" Her father said, a bit of worry for his daughter's heart was in his voice.  
"Because.." she paused, feeling a lump in her throat, "When he wakes up.. I do not want him to think I gave up on him." she took a deep shuddering breath, "Not again." she saw the reflection of her father standing behind her. He obviously did not understand, but he didn't need to. She took a deep breathe, she was now ready.  
She said good bye to her father, and drove to Archie's house. She walked up to the door and knocked.  
"Hi Avery." He said, opening the door, "Come in."  
"Good evening Archie. Thank you." She said walking passed him. She had never been in his home before. The living room was small, just a couch, and a dog bed, which Pongo was lounged on, both in front of the fireplace that was roaring. Avery noticed that he head was perked up, obviously alerted by Avery's knock on the door, but the dog was slowly sinking back to sleep. There were many bookshelves, lined with books. A small dinning room connecting to the living room. Avery saw a corner, which she assumed a kitchen, and some stairs that lead to the bedrooms. "I brought wine." Avery said, after she got a good survey of the home. He father shoved the bottle in her hands as she walked out the door.  
"Perfect. Dinner is just about ready. I had already planned to have it done, but one of my appointments ran a bit late today." He smiled sheepishly.  
"That is perfectly alright. It smells wonderful." Avery said, breathing in the delicious smell of italian food.  
"I hope you like Lasagna." Archie smiled, gesturing Avery to the already set table.  
"I do.. I didn't know you could cook." She giggled. Archie uncorked the bottle and poured the wine in two glasses.  
"I live alone, so.. yeah. " he shrugged and chuckled, "I've picked it up." he pulled a chair out for her, and handed her a glass of wine.  
"Thank you sir." Avery smiled. Somewhere in the kitchen a timer dinged. Archie laughed and went to fetch the lasagna. He came back and plated it and he sat across from here. Avery took a bite and was plesantl surprised.  
"This is amazing Archie." she said.  
"Thank you.. You know." He said, starting to eat himself, "I really missed you." he confessed.  
"Really?" Avery said, trying not to blush, but failing miserably.  
"Yes. You just make the place so much more brighter." He laughed, Avery blushed even darker. "Are you blushing?" He teased.  
"Oh hush you." She giggled. God, she was acting like a teenage girl, she couldn't help it. "So, does anyone know you can cook?"  
"No. Not really. I usually only eat with Marco." he said, Avery then decided to take a leap.  
"Arch. Do you remember how we met?" she asked.  
"Umm.." Archie thought, "Huh.. I guess I don't." He said, Avery tried not to look hurt. It wasn't his fault, it was the curse.  
"I do.. I was in my office.. It was my first day as a social worker. I was moving a bookshelf, but I was lazy and did not want to unload all of my books. I was sliding it across the floor, then suddenly it collapsed. Right in front of the door. It must have made such a noise, becuase the next thing I know, you are trying to heroically burst through the door to help. Only to find that you couldn't open it." Avery giggled at the false memory, "You had Marco rebuild it, and helped me pick up my books."  
"You know.. I think I do remember that.." he said, trying to search a past that did not exist. "you were a bit frustrated."  
"I was in tears!" Avery laughed, and Archie joined her. "This is nice."  
"Your father was OK with this?"  
"I didn't ask permission." she shrugged, "Biut the bottle of wine was from his collection.. so I guess he cannot be too hung up over it."  
"I guess that is true." he seemed to sink in.  
"Even if he didn't, who cares?" Avery asked him.  
"I kind of do." He said. Avery stared at him.. No this definitely was not James.. Archie.. wasn't James.  
"Why?" she asked quietly. "Why are you so afraid of him?"  
"No.. Not like that.. I mean, you just got home. I know you two were never.. great. But, he missed you terribly. I would not want to be the reason he lost you again."  
"Oh." Avery said, realizing that maybe he was becoming more James. He is caring about a person who has only made him miserable and afaid. He still cares about him, and her.  
"Why did you leave?" he asked bravely.  
"You don't know?" she asked, he shook his head. She sighed. "I was originally the person to whom Henry was to be adopted to... My father helped Regina in stopping that."  
"How could he do that.. You're his daughter." He asked, that seemed to be the wuestion people always asked. The truth, would always be too hard to believe, the curse made him do it.  
"I don't know.. But when I found out, I kind of lost it."  
"Well.. For what its worth, I hope you get to be a mother someday. You would make a great mother." he touched her hand.  
"Really?" She said "Why do you say that?"  
"You are a wonderful person." he kissed her hand. "I guess I should stop hitting the fragile spots tonight." he chuckled, Avery got up, yanked him up from his chair and kissed him. She pulled away,  
"You are doing perfect." she breathed. "Stop second guessing yourself, you are a wonderful man and-"  
"And?" he said, still obviously flustered from the kiss. Avery hugged him and whispered in his ear.  
"I am lucky you chose me." she felt him tensed up.  
"Ch-chose you? I am lucky you gave me the time of day."  
"No reason not to. ou make me feel so safe.. and beautiful." she stopped herself. Avery usually did not release her feelings so freely. James was always so easy to talk to, Archie is obviously the same way.  
"You are beautiful." Archie said, lifting her chin, they were close to kissing again, then there was a knock at the door.  
"I am not expecting anyone." He said to her. He let her go from her and walked to the door. "Who is it?"  
"Its Mayor Mills.. I would like to have a quick word Dr. Hopper." Avery glared, Archie cracked the door.  
"I have company, so if this is a patient matter, I advise you against saying anything further."  
"Company, who?" Regina said.  
Avery cleared her throat, then walked over to the door. "Something Wrong Arch?" she slid her arm around his waist.  
"Miss Gold, what are you doing here?"  
"Not telling." Avery smirked. "But if the matter is quick.. I will get started on the dishes."  
"Don't worry. I was just here to ask Dr. Hopper to change Henry's appointments to wednesdays. Does your father know that you are here playing house Averianna?" That made Avery stop and whip around to face her.  
"I hardly have to ask permission for anything, Aunt Ginny." Avery said through gritted teeth. Before Mayor said anything, Archie interjected.  
" Is that all Mayor?"  
"Of course. Sorry for interrupting." Regina said and left.  
"This is going to be everywhere tomorrow. " Avery chuckled.

* * *

**Uh OH! Emma is seeming a bit squirmy!**

**BBBBUUUTTT Avery is getting a little love back! Good for her! Sneak Peak of Next Chapter, what happens AFTER Jiminy was turned into a Cricket? **

**Thank you ALL for reading! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUaT**

**Author's Note: Thank you to my one reviewer! :D**

**BTW this is a re uploading! I realized the chapter was copied twice. I apologize! **

* * *

Averianna stood next to Snow White on the Balcony of Court Room of Snow's Castle smiling. The battle had finally been won, the kingdom was hers again. Snow put her arms around her dearest and longest friend. Averianna smiled and they both looked up at the night sky.  
"Your mother is looking down on you Snow," Averianna looked and smiled at Snow, "And she is proud." She kissed the young girls forehead, "As I am." The beautiful, young princess hugged Averianna,  
"Thank you. So much." She whispered. The were interrupted by a voice telling them that everyone from the court had nearly arrived. When they broke apart, Averianna laughed,  
"So.. How did you get the entire court to trust the daughter of Rumpelstiltskin?" Averianna asked.  
"Actually, I had a little help. Someone spoke very highly of you. Defended you is more like it." Snow smiled. "a Jiminy Cricket?" Averianna's face contorted.  
"Cricket?" racking her brain. "Doesn't ring a bell." Averianna said.  
"Well.. Go meet him. He's through the Court Room, room to the left." Snow smiled.  
"Will you be OK out here?" She asked her.  
"She'll be fine." came a man's voice, her fiancée Prince Charming was behind her.  
"Ahh.." Averianna understood and chuckled. She walked passed the handsome man, giving him a respectful nod as she went, he returned it with a smile and a nod of his own. Averianna walked down the path she was directed to, wondering who this man could be defending her. She opened the door, but saw an empty room. Her face scrunched again, it wasn't like Snow to jest her, especially not about something important as this. "Hello?" she asked to the empty room, as she took a few steps in. Her quick scan of room told her no one was there.  
"Averianna?" came a soft, familiar voice behind her. Averianna's eye's grew wide. No.. It couldn't be. It's been years since she's heard from him...  
"James?" She asked, turning around. Again, no one was there. She began to breathe quickly, growing upset. This was obviously some cruel joke, and she wasn't appreciating it, not one bit. It was testing the rather amazing control she had on her temper.  
"Down here. On the table. Under the microscope." Came the voice again. Averianna walked slowly, disbelieving to the table at the microscope, and there was a small cricket on the table. It wasn't an ordinary cricket, the insect was wearing a waist coat, and a top hat.  
"James?: she whispered.  
"Hello Averianna." The cricket smiled.  
"Wh-what happened to you?" She was still whispering, and she didn't know why. She couldn't get her voice to be any stronger. The man that she loved, the only man she has ever loved, was now a cricket. She became angry, and found her voice again, "Did my father do this to you?" she spat. "Because if he did, I swear, I will find a-" he cut her off with that soft voice of his, that always seemed to soothe the deadly fire within her.  
"No.. I chose this. I told the blue fairy to do this to be.. I.. I needed this. I wanted this."  
"Why?" she asked, her voice growing weak again.  
"I did something bad.. I.. I needed freedom. Closure." He explained the best he could.  
"What could you have possibly done?" Averianna was holding back tears. She could not even think of something James could have done to deserve to not even be human any more. She knew he was a thief, that was true, but she also knew that he did it to survive. HE did not want to be a thief, and Averianna was helping him stray away from his parent's life. She was trying to make him better.  
"I k-killed." he said, sounding completely remorseful and ashamed. "Two innocent people... Who did nothing but invite my parents and I to stay in their home, and feed us warmth from their stove." Averianna was floored. There was no way this man could hurt anyone.  
"That is impossible.. You couldn't.. You don't have an evil bone in your body, let alone the darkness murder takes."  
"It was an accident." James said, but before he could clarify, Averianna defended him,  
"See, you are not a murderer, James. Sometimes bad things happen, without meaning.. or malice, and there is nothing we can do about it." Averianna tried comforting him.  
"No.. I intended to murder that night.. Just not those people." he said, mater of factly.  
"Who?"  
"My parents." He said softly. "But, I murdered them instead. The parents of a small boy. Who became an orphan because of me. His name, is Gepetto."  
"The wood-carver.. Yes. I've met him, good man... wait.." Averianna had one of her flashes of magical intuition she adored. "Those disturbing puppets.. the wooden ones.. In my father's collection."  
"He gave me the potion to free me from my parents.. Once I was free... I was going to be with you. But things got all messed up. And-" he took a deep breath. "I love you too much to let you be with a murderer." Averianna stopped breathing.  
"That's why you never came back.. I went every day.. for years." Averianna closed her eyes. "Waiting for you." she was telling the truth. She went the to their spot, in the woods, where the waterfall ponded. They met there constantly, talking, sharing a lunch together. She had even kissed him once there. She trusted him like no other, and one day she went there.. and he was not. She waited until the sun set, and the night grew cold. He never showed up. She came day after day after day. It lasted years, she sunk inside her own head. Blocked everyone out, and her father eventually dragged her from herself. That is when she stopped going, but it had still taken years.  
"I did show up." he whispered sadly. Averianna stared at him. "Every day, until you stopped coming." he assured her. "I tried to get your attention, but all I I could do is chirp."  
"And I don't speak cricket." she laughed, choking back tears. "You never gave up on me."  
"No.. I never have. But I was glad the day came that you gave up on me." he fluttered onto her hand, as if he were trying to hold her hand the way he used to. "You became so awfully thin.. and pale." he said, then he smiled. "But, you are so much better now."  
"You stood up for me." she said.  
"Of course. You are nothing like your father. You have good and bad in you, like everyone else, but you choose good. You have always chosen good."

* * *

**So many mixed emotions! But how would you feel if your man turned into a cricket?**

**Very informative for Avery's and Jiminy/Archie relationship! **

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

Her father was still awake when she finally made it home later that night. Avery got caught up in conversations with Archie, and by the time she looked at the clock, it was already 2 am.  
"Have a good night Avery?" He father said from behind her when she walked into the parlor, she jumped a little bit.  
"You're up late Daddy. And yes, I did. Sorry I am home so late, we got caught up in talking. Even about young Henry Mills. I think Emma would make a good mother to him." she commented, putting down her keys and coat, then kicking her heels off.  
"Of course you think that. She is afraid to be a mother, so she'd let you do most of that for her." he said smoothly and coldly, this immediately slapped Avery out of her post date haze.  
"What?"  
"In a perfect world, you would want yourself side by side with Henry and Emma.. but dear, that can't happen. Its time for you to realize, before the curse breaks, that people like you and I, don't get happy endings." her father stood up, then cursed his leg, sinking down again slightly. It was obviously bothering him tonight, but something else was as well. Avery eyed her father, disbelievingly. Her father had never spoken to her like that before, except when he was his cursed self.  
"Why would you say that to me?" Avery gritted her teeth, "Everything that has gone wrong in my life has been your fault. Just because I am happy, doesn't mean you have to be jealous. Hell, you could have been happy in our world, but you decided to get Belle killed.. She's dead, because of you. James became a cricket because of you! Bae left because of you!" she verbally rubbed salt in her father's wounds. "All the bad things that have happened, I have found out about after the fact." she got up. Her voice had become dangerously low. Avery was never much of a yeller, you knew you were in trouble by how low her voice got. Her father knew, but tonight he seemed well intended on starting a fight, not worried about the dangerous ability of his daughter.  
"Well. Your client," he emphasized 'client' by spitting it, "just split town with the mayor's son." Avery could tell he was not lying. If she had been thinking clearly, she would have internally set off the oh shit alarm. But this was a war of words she did not intend to lose,  
"Maybe its for the best, "she said cooly, "Because lets face it, Bae doesn't want you to find him." Gold, who had never laid a hand on his child, save for a playful 'love tap' or soft, correcting thump to the back of the head when she was a child (which was perfectly acceptable in their world), looked as if he wanted nothing more than to smack her across the mouth. Avery walked to the stairs, not looking at her father, and climbed them to her room, ignoring his calls for her to come back. She would not look back, she was in full on tears when she reached her room. She cried herself to sleep.  
The next morning she laid in bed until she heard her father leave the house. She was still upset about the night before, if she had still had her powers, her father's pretty pink house would have been leveled. She was so angry she did not even care what brought on the attitude, she just wanted to make him hurt for it. Maybe she was more like her father than she thought. She shook her head, got dressed, and headed for Granny's dinner. As she rounded the front of the eater, she saw a sight that shocked her a little bit, Mary Margaret was eating with Emma. Her stomach twisted at the thought that her father had lied to her, that he was just trying to stoke a reaction out of her. Then she noticed that Mary Margaret was annoyed sith her house guest. Maybe her father had not lied.  
"Good Morning Ladies." Avery tried to sound chipper. "May I join you?"  
"Of course." Mary Margaret, trying to do the same. Emma smiled her signature half smile and nodded.  
"Gggoooodd mornig Avery!" Ruby said, placing peanut butter waffles in front of her. The peanut butter was in the shape of a heart, and Ruby laughed.  
"You heard, huh?" Avery said, looking down at the display in front of her.  
"Duh! Everyone knows!" Ruby laughed.  
"Know what?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma also perked up in her chair.  
"Oh its nothing bi-".Avery was cut off by clapping. Every man in the restaurant, Ruby, and Granny all gave Archie a round of applause as he entered the establishment. "Really?" Aver said loudly, kind of sounding like her father. Everyone stopped, Ruby and Granny laughed.  
"Uhmm.. I just.. wanted some tea.." Archie said, rather embarrassed.  
'Av and Archie had a date last night." Ruby said, going to go get Archie's tea, as Archie went back outside to tend to a tied up Pongo.  
"Really? Does your Dad know?" Mary Margaret asked.  
"Why does everyone ask me that?" Avery snapped, losing her fake happy demeanor.  
" Did it not go very well?" Emma asked.  
"It went wonderfully, why do you ask?"  
"You seemed slightly.. short fused today." Emma noted.  
"Oh. Its just my dad.. He knows how to get under my skin. I swear, he makes sport of it sometimes."  
"Was he not OK with us seeing each other." Archie came up behind her and asked, obviously he had taken Pongo to the warmth of his office.  
"No. Well actually I didn't ask him. Something has got him on the edge and it spilled over last night, I guess. I doubt this would be something that would appear on his radar.. He just isn't on my good side right now."  
"Does that mean you are leaving again?" Came a little boy's voice, Henry had joined their conversation.  
"Henry.." Everyone's attention went on him, and Avery softened. "No. I'm not.. I'm here to stay for real." Henry smiled and they hugged. He buried his head in her shoulder. "I'm right here love. Don't you worry." She ran her hand through his hair. She looked up to see the three adults smiling back her. Avery was no longer angry at her father, she felt no more sadness or anger for anything. It was replaced with love for everyone in her presence. Avery pulled back, "lets finish these waffles."  
"Sweet!" the boy pulled up a chair and started on the waffles.  
"See you later Arch?" Avery smiled.  
"Of course." He confirmed and turned to leave. Before he got a step away from her, she grabbed his hand and pulled him at a level where she grabbed his tie and kissed him. Ruby and Henry laughed, the other patroned 'ooohhhed' until a very common "ahem" was heard. Aver smiled.  
"Hello Daddy. I am very sorry but the waffles belong to young Mr. Mills here." She said, not looking at him, pretending the kiss between her and Archie had never happened. The tension in Archie and the silence of the restaurant was awkward.  
"Next time I should be faster, but I am here to give you this." he handed her a small box, inside was a small diamond pendant supported by a gold chain. Nothing fancy, but Avery gasped. "I found it last night, in the attic."  
"It was Mom's." Avery whispered, she knew he was making up for last night.  
"You mom Avery?" Henry asked.  
"Well.. Not my actual mom. My step mother sweetheart." Avery cleared things up for the little boy, while she was fastening the necklace around her.  
"I didn't know you had a step mom." Henry said. "How come a never met her?"  
"because she passed before you were born love."  
"Passed? Like-"  
"She died." Gold cut the boy off. "You look beautiful, doesn't she Dr. Hopper?" her father was obviously teasing the man.  
"Yes.. She always does." He blushed and excused himself from the restaurant.  
"I would greatly appreciate if you did not tease him." Avery told her father.  
"You have to give me something dearie. See you late princess." and he left.  
"So I guess he is OK with you seeing Archie." Emma said .  
"I guess.. Honestly I was going to do it anyway." Avery shrugged, Emma smiled approvingly.  
"Avery, can you tell me about your step mother?" Henry asked, as she took a bite of waffles. Avery began to choke.  
"Henry." Mary Margaret started, "Maybe Avery doesn't wan to talk about her mother. Its maybe why she did not mention her before."  
"No.. No.. its fine.. Umm.." Avery said, thinking where to start and how much to say. "Well.. her and Father weren't actually married, so she wasn't legally my step mother, but since I never knew my real mother, she was the closest thing I had. "  
"How did she die?" Henry pushed.  
"Umm.. I am not quite sure.. Her and my Dad got into an argument.. she left the house, and someone with a thing against my father..." She trailed off. She hated lying about things.  
"Oh.." He leaned his head on her arm. "I am sorry."  
"Don't be.. I have so many people who love me. Now eat! They are getting cold." Avery said the boy stared digging into the peanut butter waffles, after smothering them in syrup.  
"That just isn't natural." Emma said.  
"He obviously gets his taste from me." Avery laughed. She wanted to go talk to her father about the night before. "I have to go start my day ladies, and young gentleman. See you guys later." Avery stood up. Emma did as well,  
"I'll go with you." Emma said, walking with Avery. Once they were out of the restaurant and out of earshot of everyone, Emma confessed. "I did something bad last night."  
"Oh?" Avery said, hoping Emma would be completely honest with her.  
"I took Henry.. and I started to leave. He convinced me to come back, but I got scared." She admitted, which Avery knew how hard that was for her. "I got really scared that you wouldn't win.. and honestly I got even more frightened after I had him.. about being his mom." she looked down ashamed.  
"Listen Emma." Avery put a hand on her arm. "No one knows.. so I think we can just calm that down for now.. but honestly, I know how you feel.. about being a mother. I mean... its the reason why I haven't had children yet."  
"Really? Why.. I see you with Henry, and other people, you would make a great mom."  
"Because of my mother... I was.. am afraid that if I had children.. I wouldn't love or bond with them.. like my mother didn't. And.. I would leave them." Avery had only ever told that fear to one person, Queen Eva, Emma's great-grandmother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Just as last time I don't own OUaT! Trust me.. if I somehow attained OUaT rights well you all would know ;)**

**A/N: This chapter was a little more fun to write. I wanted more Eva Avery BFF time! PLUS I plan to show how the two meant in S2. For now ENJOY!**

* * *

It was a normal day in the dark castle, Averianna was practicing her magic, today was levitating a wine glass, and her father was at the spinning wheel spinning. Averianna was bored out of her mind, she was just mindlessly making the glass spin and flip, she was contemplating felling it full of wine and going to read a book when there was a knock at the castle doors. The unexpected surprise took Averianna's concentration off her magic, and sent the glass to the ground, breaking it on impact. Averianna looked at her father, who hd a confused look on his face as well, he wasn't expecting company either. Averianna waved her hand to reassemble the glass and headed towards the door. Averianna waved her hand and the door opened to reveal the biggest surprise of them all, Queen Eva.  
"Eva, what are you doing here?" Averianna asked, Eva stepped a few steps up and hugged her with one arm, holding a package in her other arm.  
"Leo took Snow for the day, so I could get a break. My first time since she has been born, so I used my day off to see you!" She smiled, then looked over Averianna's shoulder. "Good 'Morrow Dark One. For your table." her voice was still light and friendly, as she curtsied slightly and bowed her head while handing over the parcel in her hand to Averianna's father.  
"Thank you Queen Eva. To what do my daughter and I owe this pleasure." he took the package.  
"I am here to visit Averianna, my Lord." Eva still was politically polite.  
"Then welcome! Its good for a mother to have an hour or two away after the baby is born. It lessens the chance of the darkness creeping up on the mother." He said sincerely, he opened up the package, it was a bottle of firewater. "A very wise choice, never let it be said that the Good Queen did not know her populace." They both gave each other respectful bows and her father left, no doubt moving his spinning from the grand hall to his work tower. Averianna never understood what was between her best friend and her father, but it was some sort of understanding that Averianna was not apart of. She never questioned it though, afraid to break the truce between Eva and the Dark One. Averianna waved her hand and tea and lunch appeared for her and her friend.  
"So, how is Motherhood?" Averianna asked playfully.  
"Wonderful. Leo had been a wonderful help, and Snow is the most perfect baby!" She took a sip of tea. "So peaceful, and rarely cries." Eva swooned and glowed.  
"Good." Averianna touched her friends hand. "I am so happy for you Eva." she meant it.  
"Averianna.. I want you to be happy too.." Eva smiled. "Why don't you settle down with a nice man? I am sure your father would pick a wonderful young man. There would be no room for tricks either. Seeing how your father can see straight into one's soul." Eva giggled.  
"I don't think I could." Averianna laughed. "I mean, if I do marry I want it to be for love."  
"I was lucky enough to." Eva said. "What about children?" This made Averianna freeze.  
"Children?" she asked quietly.  
"Yes.." Eva looked up at her friend's face, "Averianna? What is it.." Eva began to look concerned, then gasped as if she had figured out what Averianna was hiding, "Are you barren?"  
"Oh no.. Well.. I am not sure. I have never tried to have children." Averianna shrugged.  
"Well, then what is stopping you from having children? I have seen you with my Snow, I think you are going to be a good mother."  
"My mother.." Averianna whispered. "I am afraid of being like my mother."  
"You've never mentioned your mother before." Eva cocked her head.  
"She abandoned me when I was months old.. She wanted nothing to do with me." Averianna took a deep breath, she hated thinking about her mother. "She.. never loved me. Not from the moment I was born."  
"No.. No mother could be.." then Eva saw her eyes, and knew Averianna was telling the truth. "Could it be.. that is what your father has lead you to believe. I know he isn't a man to scorn." she was trying to comfort her, Averianna knew that. Averianna figured it was confession time, Eva, being the good natured woman she was, could not imagine a mother with a heart could not love her own child. Averianna needed proof to her claim, and she had it a long time ago.  
"What I am about to tell you, my father does not know I know. Nor do I intend on him knowing. I have kept this secret from him since I was a child. Do you understand?" Averianna became very serious, she wondered if she resembled her father by the way Eva was looking at her.  
"Of course Averianna.. I am your best friend. I will always keep your secrets." She smiled. Averianna waved her hand around them, encasing the two in an invisible bubble, no one would be able to hear their conversation.  
"My mother she is dead. Long since dead to be more precise. My father kind of snapped and killed her." Eva gasped, after all the years of being friends with Averianna, she wondered how anything could shock the Good Queen anymore, but then she leant the shock to her friend's goodly queenly nature, "Yes.. Of course, he never told me that, he came home and for weeks he.. well he was weird. Not that he regretted what he did, but.. Well I can't really explain it. But my mother was supposed to be dead before my father saw her the night be killed her." Averianna sighed, "Ok I know, its not making much sense.." Eva cut in.  
"Your father thought your mother died the night she left.. but she wasn't."  
"Yes." Averianna took another deep breath. "I was still rather young then, if my memory serves, not older than six. For years, I wondered about that night, and other things. One night, I was about sixteen... or twenty.." she shook her head, her younger years were such a blur in comparison to the centuries she had lived. "Well no older than twenty. I snuck into my father's chambers, it was one of the rare nights he slept, and I took some of his memories... One of them was that night when he started acting so weird to my presence."  
"So you saw her.. Your mom." Eva said.  
"Yes.. and since it was a stolen memory. It was not tampered with my father's bias feelings. It was the raw truth, as if I was watching it in real time."  
"So... what happened." Eva said sounding nervous.  
"He was with my Mom.. on a ship full of people.. she said, 'Do we have a deal?' and Dad said, 'Do you mean do I forgive you for leaving me? Can I move on.. Yes. But answer me this? How could you leave Bae? And Averianna? You Left them! You Abandoned them!' and he grew rather angry. My mother grew soft in the features. 'It was the biggest mistake of my life. I have regretted leaving Bae. I let my misery cloud my judgement.' she made no mention of me.. And.. my father asked, 'Why were you so miserable? And what of Your daughter?' and my mother, she.. she stood up to my father and said 'I never loved you! And I never wanted the girl! She was yours, I wish I would have lost her in birth." Eva gasped. "My father then snapped. He tore out her heart.. and crushed it."  
"Oh.. my." Eva stared at her friend with sadness. "You deserve better than that anyway." she tried to comfort.  
"I cried.. But not for her. But because I watched my mother die.. and didn't feel a thing.. and thought I was turning into him." Averianna breathed.  
"But you didn't.. and you weren't. Your father has done many, many horrible things. But he is one lovely father." Eva smiled, "and you are a wonderful person."  
"Thanks Eva. To really answer your questions earlier.. I asked my father a long time ago if he wanted me to marry."  
"Oh? I am surprised that he did not find a suitor for you." Eva said, in a conversational manner.  
"He asked if I found someone I loved to marry.. because he would not want me to be sold off as a piece of livestock, as many of the other girls off." Averianna said, still conversationally, she waved her hand and removed that bubble around them.  
"I never really thought of it like that." Eva said, her face scrunching a bit in thought. "I guess I was lucky enough that the man I loved and the man I became engaged to were the same man."  
"Not many women in our world are that lucky." Averianna said.  
"Well.. rest assured that horrible practice ends with my daughter. She is free to choose whomever she wished and loves to marry." The Queen said matter of factly.  
"Even if it was a Shepherd?" Came her father's voice in a giggle.  
"Of course good lord." Eva nodded, as she stood, "Sorry to be abrupt, but I do miss my infant. Thank you for welcoming me into your home." She bowed her head respectfully to her father, then hugged Averianna, "See you soon my friend." she kissed Averianna's cheek.  
"I will be buy soon, beginning of next week at the latest."  
"Good. I want Snow to be around you as much as possible." Eva beamed, nodded to her father one last time, and Averianna escorted her out. When she came back she gave a questionable look to her father, "A Shepherd? and a princess.. really?"  
"I am not saying it will happen.. It was just a quip. Not serious." he laughed. "I wanted to see our good queen's reaction. It was quite.. well.. " he giggled manically, "good."

* * *

**Kind of a rough chapter for Avery! And a little foreshadow from Rumple (because that's what he's good for!)**

**Also a little Good Daddy Rumple!**

**And some memory stealing (which I may or may not have chipped from HP.), trust me, that will come back into play.**

**Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own OUaT.. I just LOVE IT SO!**

**A/N: I would like to thank my newest reviewer Miss Crickett (AngellaCrickett, I just love the last name) for her sweet reviews!**

* * *

Avery entertained herself for a few hours, pretending to run errands and eating with her father. She was just trying to make time go faster until she went to see Archie. She practically skipped to Archie's office and knocked on his door.  
"Hello Avery." Archie smiled.  
"Hi Arch.. You with a patient?" she asked sweetly, knowing the answer was 'no'. She knew he has cleared his evening for her.  
"No ma'am Miss Gold. Are you here for the rent for your father?" He joked, Avery wrapped her arms around him and kissed him quickly.  
"I would never be propositioning your.. doctor." she went in for a deepen the kiss, Archie seemed to acomadate her. Then Avery's phone started going off. "Sorry." she sighed. She looked at the caller ID and saw Mary Margaret's name. Avery backed away slightly and answered the phone. "Hello Mary Margaret."  
"A-Avery." she was obviously crying.  
"Sweetheart.. What is wrong?" Avery perked up, Archie looked worried at Avery's tone.  
"I-its Henry.. He's in the hospital.. Emma said, he j-just collapsed." she choked.  
"I will be right there.. Is Emma with him?" Avery said trying to soothe the poor woman.  
"Y-yes."  
"Ok. You.. go home and calm down. Emma and Henry both need you to be strong right now, because believe me.. Emma might break down." Avery coaxed her.  
"O-ok... B-but-"  
'No.. Not buts. I am going to the hospital right now. I will be there. And when things calm down, I will call you. I promise.. Mary Margaret.. I give you my word. Please.. Trust me." Avery cooed.  
"Yes.. Avery I trust you." And they both hung up. Avery looked at Archie.  
"Henry is in the hospital. I am not sure the story.. but Mary Margaret is so upset." Avery said looking at him.  
"Do you want me to be with you?" He asked, placing his hand on her cheek.  
"No.. not now.. But.."  
"You'll call me. I trust that you will." He smiled, she leaned into his hand. She knew that this was it, and this night was going to be a long night. She kissed his cheek and left for the hospital.  
When she left Archie's office, she called her father. "Daddy, Henry is in the hospital. He-" She started when he answered the phone.  
"Its the poison apple, Regina gave Snow. I am sure it was meant for-"  
"Emma... You have to come help Henry. Magic is out of place in this world. He could.." She did not even want to say the word.  
"Avery.. I can't.. I do not have magic."  
"Ok.. Tell me how to fix it. I have a little power." Avery said, needing to make Henry better.  
"Avery.. Princess. You can't either." He was trying to soothe her, "Regina can't. No one can but Emma.. She is the savior.. " Avery let out a frustrated groan. She hung up on her father, and headed straight for the hospital. When she got to the hospital, she had no problem finding Emma, she found Avery, and there was a fire in her eyes.  
"Its all true.. isn't it? This" she held up Henry's book. "Its all true."  
"Yes. All of it." Avery confessed.  
"That means Regina is.."  
"Yes." Avery nodded. Emma's face hardened and became dangerous. Just then, Regina bursts through the door. Emma began to walk towards her on a mission, Avery tried to follow her as closely as she could. Emma grabbed Regina and dragged her into a nearby supply closet. Avery heard a crash and decided she should go in. She walked in on the end of the conversation.  
"Actually he goes by Rumplestiltskin.."  
"Emma." Avery injected. "My dad may be able to help."  
"Aren't you magic too?" Emma asked.  
"No... I don't have the power. If I did.. Henry would be up and running." Avery looked at Emma.  
"Rumple does?" Regina asked.  
"No.. He can tell you where to get it though. I am telling you right now though Regina, it is going to have to be Emma." Avery texted Mary Margaret to come, she is handling Emma against Regina. "I am coming too. Daddy responds better to me. I am having Mary Margaret come on for Henry. Leave my book."  
"Your book?" Regina asked sharply, Emma however seemed to ignore it.  
"To your father we go." Emma nodded at Avery.  
When they entered her father's shop, he had that old case ready on his desk. Avery knew it held Emma's father's sword. That was not a good sign, he knew it was happening tonight. "It looks as if we have a believer."  
"Not now Gold.. We need you to help save Henry." Emma said sternly, she was always straght to the point.  
"You knew Magic always comes with a price." he turned to Regina.  
No! You should.. But alas.. we are where we are." He snapped then added, "I am sure Emma would agree that Averianna would have kept Henry safer." he sneered.  
"Daddy! We have to do something!" Avery said sounding just as stern as Emma. Henry was definitely her soft spot, its how Regina ran her out of town.  
"And We will.. True love can break any curse. I just happened to have bottled some."  
"You didn't!" Regina gasped.  
"When... how.. Why didn't you ever tell me? I could have used that in the past you know!" Avery complained, thinking how this curse could have been broken 28 years ago, and Mary Margaret could have raised Emma and she would be reunited with her brother by now.  
"I was saving it for a rainy day." He shrugged.  
"Well its storming like a bitch.. where is it?" Emma put her hands on the counter. Her father just simply looked at Regina and said  
"Is our friend still in the basement?"  
"Oh you didn't." Regina glared.  
"Oh my." Aver shook her head. Emma muttered something, and made a plan with Regina that Avery didn't hear, she was too busy mulling over the fact her father kept something so powerful a secret from her for gods knows how long.  
"Miss Swan, you're going to need this." her father patted the case.  
"What is that?" Emma asked,  
"Your father's sword, Emma." Avery said, opening it showing a knightly broad sword in the old case. Emma took it and said something about meeting with Regina at the library, she looked at Avery,  
"Go be with Henry. You are the only one with the slightest handle on this magic thing.. well that I trust with my son."  
"He's my son." Regina spat.  
"Your son." Avery nodded at Emma, "Yes. I promised Your mother I'd be there with her anyway." and the two ladies left, Avery rounded on her father."Bottled true love?"  
"From our resident lovely couple's hair." he smirked.  
"And Malificent?"  
"Where is safest then the belly of a beast?" he asked blatantly. Avery shook her head and sighed.  
"She is going to be eaten by a dragon." she turned to leave but heard her father from behind her.  
"Either way, the curse ends tonight."

* * *

**Its down to the wire! Two Chapters left Folks! There will be a S.2! Please keep Reading and Reviewing!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUaT**

**A/N: I wanted to do this chapter in one sitting, and thus it is a very late night post. Also, I did not directly quote the episode, so some small details are probably amiss. Also with the sword fighting, I know a little, but not a lot so pretend like its accurate for me.. please ;)**

* * *

Averianna was in stride with Snow White running through the dungeons of King George's castle, they were on a mission to get Charming out of one of these cages. "Snow?" they heard a man's voice calling. They both ran towards the direction of the sound and found what looked like Charming in a cell. As they got closer, they realized that it was one of Regina's mirrors. Charming was not there, he was with Regina, the whole time. They wasted precious time storming the wrong castle.  
"Oh.. Snow." Averianna attempted to console her friend. Snow however went closer to the mirror, and put her hand to the glass, Charming did the same.  
"I will find you." She whispered, attempting not to cry. Before Charming got the chance to respond, the mirror changed to a reflection of Regina laughing.  
"I don't want to clean tongue marks off my mirror."  
"Regina.. Do not think for a minute you will get away with this.. or you have won." Averianna sneered.  
"Regina.. this needs to end. The war needs to end. People have been hurt enough." Snow said in her strong, but caring voice.  
"For once, we agree Snow. I am going to suggest, do you know what a parley is?"  
"Snow, do not listen to her." Averianna snapped.  
"Parley?" Snow questioned.  
"A conversation. No weapons.. No.." Regina looked at Averianna, "Back up. Just you and I, talking woman to woman. If you want to end the blood shed, meet me where it all began."and Regina was gone from the mirror.  
"Snow White, do not go to that parley. I am going to go get Charming.. Again, for all that has existed in this world, do not go to that parley."  
"Alright Averianna." Snow said, giving one last look at the mirror that held her true love, "I will not go to that Parley." Averianna put her hand on her friend's shoulders.  
"You have to trust me to go get Charming." She gave the young woman a kiss on the forehead, "Go join the others. Go no where alone.. Do you understand me? No where alone." Averianna said, she sounded like Snow's mother.  
"I understand." and with that promise, Averianna disappeared and reappeared in the Queen's castle. As she rushed down the corridor, she heard a familiar voice, one she was not happy to hear.  
"Averianna." Called the huntsman softly, Averianna knew since his heart had been lost, it was never wise to trust the huntsman. She immediately pinned him on a wall with magic and walked towards him.  
"Not another word." she went to wipe his memory of her being here, but he held up a sack.  
"You are here for the prince, Snow's prince." he said quickly. "These.. these are his provisions. I am going to help him escape." Averianna looked in his eyes and saw that he was not being controlled, so she let him down.  
"Where is he?" She asked quickly.  
"I was just about to go to him." He said, putting on his guard helmet. He jerked his head in a direction and Averianna followed, but stopped.  
"Wait." she said, looking down at her clothes. She looked as if she were dressed for court, not battle. "If the other guards see you with me, its over." She waved her hand over her body, and appeared in another guard uniform, matching the Huntsman.  
"You probably shouldn't use magic either. They will alert Regina if they see magic. That is what we are trained to do." he said, Averianna nodded, she kept her hand on her sword and thought hw odd this had felt. She hadn't dressed like a man in many many years, but especially not a fully armed man. Between the armor, helmet, and weapons, she was carrying a small child on her body. To the Huntsman's shock, Averianna kept in stride with him. Their first problem, the corridor guards, they needed to be gone in order for the Prince to leave. Then the tower guards, then the guards Averianna assumed were posted outside of Charming's cell. They were confronted by corridor guards, as she expected.  
The fight was four on two, two each. The Huntsman's helmet turned towards her, she assumed he was wondering if she could handle two men without magic. Averianna could, she had years of practice with swords, the first man lunged at her, and she immediately knocked out his wind with the handle of her sword, without even fully unsheathing it. Then she drew her blade and started the rally with the other man. When the second man got to his feet it was a two on one. With one graceful turn of a step and a flash of her blade, one man was cute down. With a kick and a stab, the other was in a puddle of blood was well. She turned to see the Huntsman gone around a corner. She ran after him to see him giving the bag of provisions to Charming, who had escaped both his cage and the tower.  
"I also brought a friend of yours." She heard the huntsman say, Averianna took that as her cue to take off her helmet, Charming stood there taken a bit aback.  
"The guards are trained to alert Regina if they see any other magic." Averianna shrugged and put away her sword.  
"Very handy with a sword as she is with magic, shockingly enough." The Huntsman nodded.  
"Come on." Averianna said, putting her hair up to put her helmet back on, the men gave her a weird look. "If she doesn't know I was here, you can pass by ignorant to the situation. Trust me, this disguise is saving your life Huntsman." She put the helmet on. "Come on Charming." and the two ran out of the castle. They had barely made it into the forest when a rush of magic came over them, and Charming was gone, Regina knew. Before Averianna was sucked back to the castle, she went to her Father. As she marched up the steps in the foyer, she threw the helmet down as loud as she could, with an echoing crash. Then she practically screamed, "Father!" and Rumpelstiltskin appeared at her call.  
"Averianna.. I think.. are you lurking under all that manly metal?" he joked to her.  
"I had Charming and I lost him. She took him right from under me-"  
"Ooohh.. how scandalous." her father teased.  
"Not that way! Now isn't the time. I-"  
"Well that would explain why you are more focused on the heroic prince, rather than your pretty Snow." he said daringly.  
"Wait.. what about Snow?" Averianna asked, fearing the worst.  
"Regina gave her a poisoned apple." He said, picking up an apple from a fruit dish and taking a bite.  
"The poison in the food wouldn't work unless it was eaten willingly." Averianna spoke.  
"As it was. Regina gave it to Snow at their parley." he remarked curiously, this made Averianna angry.  
"Damn that girl!" she smacked her fist on the table, ans the windows began to crack at her power. "I told her not to go!" her father put all mocking aside and put two gentle, soothing hands on her shoulders.  
"Averianna. Go to Snow, she is in a sleeping curse, and completely defensive. She needs true love's kiss. I'll go get the true love." he said kindly.  
"Why should I trust you to help them?" she questioned her father, it was a valid question.  
"Because having you upset around the house is awful for it." he giggled, then became very serious when she did not laugh back, "Averianna... I am your father first and foremost. I want to do everything in my power to make you happy. And this is how. You cannot be in two places at once, and I can tell you.. No one is going to let me near the defenseless body of Snow White." that made Averianna breathe a laugh.  
"Fine. Alright." and she disappeared then reappeared where her magic told her where Snow was. Snow was on a table and Red was checking to see if Snow was breathing, apparently it was not the first attempt to see if Snow was breathing, which she was not. To someone untrained, she looked to be dead. The dwarves, Red and Granny were weeping.  
"Its a sleeping curse." Averianna said quietly. "She is to damn noble.." she looked at Red, "I told her not to go. She promised me." Averianna was mixed between anger and sadness.  
"I told her that too.." Red said, looking down. None of the people there would look her in the eyes. Averianna knew she much have a fire in them that mimicked her father's and frightened most people.  
"We are putting her in a glass coffin." Grumpy said. Averianna said nothing, she did not want to tell them she had her father saving the only person who could save Snow. When Snow was all dresses and in her coffin the Dwarves carried her to a beautiful spot in the forest. Averianna offered to help, but the looks she received told her magic was a faux pas given the circumstance. There they waited. Slowly it began to Snow, and Averianna could only think on how appropriate it was.  
Then, in the far off distance, galloping of hooves was heard. All heads turned to see a Prince in full gallop on his white horse, Averianna remarked how extravagantly he was dressed and knew the look. That was her father's doing. Doc looked up sadly at the Prince and said, "You're too late."  
"Please, I need to see her." Charming begged.  
"Give him one lass chance with his love." Averianna looked in his eyes, "And a first kiss." She smiled. The lid of the glass coffin was removed and the Prince kissed his Princess. A pulse of pure magic radiated from that kiss and with a startling breath, Snow White awoke. The dwarves cheered as the couple embraced, Averianna saw their lips moving, but did not hear the words. As Charming lifted Snow out of the coffin, Snow caught sight of Averianna.  
"I-" Snow started, but Averianna just simple held up her hand. She threw her arms around the Princess and whispered,  
"Thank the gods you're OK." and kissed her temple. brushing back her slightly wild, raven hair.

* * *

**There you have it! Snow White if Avery was there! One more chapter of S.1 left! :D**

**Thank you all for reading and my two reviewers!**

**Read and Review please! And, depending where you are, have a wonderful day or evening or morning or (like me) late night.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of OUAT**

**A/N: 30,000 words, and 90 1/2 wordpad pages later: LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Avery walked into the hospital room and saw Mary Margaret reading to Henry.  
"You know." Mary Margaret started softly, "I gave him this book because I thought it would help him, but it just made things worse."  
"Mary Margaret, you did help him." Avery tried saying,  
"Look at him!" she said, starting to cry, "How is this helping? He ate whatever the hell that was to show Emma that this book was real."  
"Listen to me." Avery said rather sternly, "Whatever poisoned Henry was meant for Emma, it had nothing to do with him, or you, or that Book." she lied.  
"I just.. I don't know." Mary Margaret looked down. She looked at the book again, and so did Avery, she was at the part where Charming and the dwarves are looking at Snow in the glass coffin. Avery shook her head at the irony, then looked up at the raven haired boy in the same situation. Mary Margaret leaned over and touched the little boy. "Henry.. I gave you this book to help you... to show you that the world-" but then she was cut off by frantic beeping. Avery stood up quickly,  
"Nurse!" she called, grabbing Mary Margaret's shoulders slightly, both the nurse and Dr. Whale came in. Judging by their urgency, Avery knew it wasn't anything good. "What's happening?"  
"Get them out of here." Whale ordered sternly, the nurse looked at Avery, who grabbed Mary Margaret's arm.  
"Come on honey." she said pulling Mary Margaret.  
"Oh my god. Avery. Henry can't- he isn't/ Avery-" Mary Margaret started crying.  
"Mary Margaret. I am going to call Emma.. You should head home. Sleep. You've been here all night." Avery tried to soothe her. Mary Margaret looked in Avery's eyes, she opened her mouth to protest, "Go!" Avery said sternly. She knew now was the moment, the curse was going to be broken, and Mary Margaret needed to be as close to Charming as possible, and away from here, there was no telling what fate actually was going to be bestowed on the boy, but she knew that Mary Margaret, or Snow, did not need to be there. Avery was still looking at the door, phone in hand, when she heard a gut wrenching flat line behind her. She turned around, wide eyed. No it wasn't supposed to happen like this, the curse was supposed to be broken, everyone was supposed to remember.  
The door behind her burst open,  
"Avery, the hospital called, What-?" Emma asked, but stopped when she saw Avery speechlessly crying and pointed shakily.  
"No." she heard Regina whisper from behind her. Both women walked into the room, Mother Surperior said something to them, but Avery just pressed herself against the glass. Then Avery saw something that pulled her out of her mourning state, Emma whispering something and bending down. Shen kissed Henry's forehead. A pulse of pure magic radiated from that kiss and with a startling breath, Henry awoke.  
"I love you too." She heard him saw, Avery knew the curse had just been broken. She walked into the room and rushed over to Henry, tears of joy now in her eyes. "Avery, I-" but she held out her hand and threw her arms around him.  
"Thank the gods you're ok." and kissed his temple, and backed off, and looked at Emma, who looked a little unsure.  
"Henry.. what is happening?"  
"You did it Emma." Avery said confidently.  
"No." Regina said in denial. Avery smiled.  
"If I were you, your majesty." She mocked Regina, "I would find a place to hide." Regina bent down and grabbed Henry's hand.  
"No matter what anyone tells you, I do love you." and with that, she ran. Avery sighed.  
"Well, I should probably go find Daddy, before he messes anything up." Avery hugged both Henry and Emma. As she made her way to the door, she saw Dr. Whale watching her, he was going to be as happy with her as he was with Regina, but Avery would deal with that later. She made a B line towards her father shop.  
When she got there, it was locked., she was not expecting that. She tried looking inside, and calling her father, but the place was completely empty. "PAPA!" she screamed into the window, but then stopped. Something caught her sensed, then her sight in the reflection of the window. A purple smoke, and a wind that made Avery's hair stand up, and her body needing to inhale deeply. She smiled..  
_ Magic..._

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading and my reviewers!**

**Look for Season 2! **

**Season 2 Brings magic, Belle, Giants! What is up with Whale watching Avery?! And What happens when Avery meets her Mom's BF Hook? What of Cora? What happens when Bae finally comes home? Their relationship?**

**Avery Themed Questions: How did Avery escape the Curse? Avery wrote the Once upon a time book, but Why? HOW did Avery meet Queen Eva's (Snow's mother)? **

**Feel free to PM or Review with any other questions! **

**Thanks again!**

**Cai!**


End file.
